


A New Beginning (A.O.B)

by HarrysAngelLou



Category: Gay - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysAngelLou/pseuds/HarrysAngelLou
Summary: Its illegal to have a pup without being mated, Louis has a son that he has hid for the past three years including his pregnancy. His mother eventually convinces him to leave he pack to find one that will accept him and his son.That is how he ends up with the Barbour pack





	1. Chapter 1

Louis:  
Louis is mateless with a pup

Being mateless means it is illegal to have a pup that is under the age of eighteen.

Whether that be you were mated but you broke your bond, were mated but your mate died, or were raped and impregnated.

The third being Louis' case. 

If you are found mateless with a pup, your pup gets killed. 

Louis' son, Cameron, is a little over two years old and has never been outside. 

Louis feels like the worst parent, but he cant let Cameron be seen in his possession until he is mated, the only people that know about Cameron are Louis' close friends, Niall and Liam, Liam is also a doctor. And of course Louis' immediate family, including his mother, father, sisters, and brother.

Louis has a fear that Cameron will never see outside because Louis can never really leave the house to find anyone. Not that anyone would want him anyway. 

Being pregnant and giving birth made him a little thicker than he was before. He was afraid no one would like him because of that, and then trusting the person enough to tell them about Cam, let alone show them him.

Harry:  
Leader of the Barbour pack. 

His father constantly bugging him about getting a mate. Saying he is old enough now and should have one. 

Harry thinks 22 is still quite young to commit and mate someone. But being the Alpha of the pack, you are always stronger with a mate.

Harry doesn't like anyone he sees, none are his type. And his father keeps bringing female omegas to the pack house. Then is surprised when Harry doesn't like any of them, but Harry likes males. Male omegas are not very common, at least in most packs, but they also aren't rare. 

Now male Luna's are extremely rare. Gay is accepted, but not common, at least not in Harrys pack. 

He doesn't want to mate yet. Of course he wants to have a mate some day and have pups with him, but not yet. His father has other plans however, Harry could get the Alpha of the pack title stripped from him, if he doesn't mate it two months. His father even cut courting out, said that any wolf would be happy to be with the leading Alpha, and that Harry doesn't have to love who he will be bonded with. Harry doesn't feel the point of mating if you don't love the wolf you are mating. 

The young Alpha doesn't know how he is going to do it.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its illegal to have a pup without being mated, Louis has a son that he has hid for the past three years including his pregnancy. His mother eventually convinces him to leave he pack to find one that will accept him and his son. 
> 
> That is how he ends up with the Barbour pack

Louis

"Louis, honey, I dont know how much longer you can stay in the pack, everyone is starting to get suspicious as to why you never go out. Or why your smell is constantly changing." Jay, Louis' mother said after she had come back from lunch, bringing back some food for Louis and Cameron.

"I have nowhere else to go mum" Louis said, he was holding Cameron on his lap as his mother got the food out of a basket. She had always brought a basket of food back since Louis was pregnant.

"I know baby I know, I dont want you to leave either. You're my baby."

"I can't mum" Louis replied as he grabbed some food and bounced his knee, Cameron had started whining that he was hungry, but as soon as he saw the food in his fathers hand he stopped.

"You can, I heard of this very nice pack, two over. They accept almost everyone. The only thing is, Cameron, I don't know how you're going to get in without him being noticed."

"He is small, Im sure he will fit somewhere" Louis replied as he took a bite of the bread, giving some crispy bacon to Cameron. 

"In his wolf form maybe, but you know how dangerous that is for him" Jay said, knowing that her grandson could die from switching in to his wolf form.

"I know, but there isn't another way" you see Cameron was born too early, a preemie, Liam recommended that Cameron not shift until the age of four. Where as most pups are supposed to learn to shift before they are a year old. It comes naturally, all that needs to happen is to see their parent shift in front of them, and they copy right after. 

Cameron not being able to shift, also means Louis hasn't been able to shift in almost three years. 

"I will send Liam and Niall will you two, I know they would leave anything for you, and especially for Cameron."

"I know they will, but I don't want to cause any trouble to them, they both love this pack."

"You wont cause them trouble, trust me, now start packing, I need you and my grand baby safe." Jay said as she grabbed Cameron who was still eating bacon, the only thing he loves more than his grandmother.

"Alright, I love you mum" Louis gave his mum a hug before he walked to his bed to get a backpack.

"I love you too baby, Ill miss you. Maybe one day we can meet up, yeah?" Jay smiled

"Yeah, yeah of course" Louis smiled back even though he knew that it was most likely not going to happen.  
\---------------  
"Well be better start going." Niall said as he had just finished packing for him and Louis. Louis only could fit Cameron's clothes and toys in his bag as he also had the pup in there.

"Mum said its two down, East" Louis said.

The four began their journey to a hopefully new life.

-

"Im sorry you guys, I didn't mean for this to happen." Louis apologized as he and the two other males were walking through the dark woods. Every crack of stick underneath their feet would put Louis on edge, every odd howl making a shiver run down his spine, every moving animal making him jump. 

They were crossing through non-marked territory, meaning the lone wolves were around. Lone wolves are those who have no pack, who are ruthless and would do anything for food. They invade packs often, in the hopes of getting food, mating, and becoming leader of the pack, the head Alpha.

"Its okay Lou, Cameron's safety is the first priority. We would do anything for him, and we can think of this as a fresh start." 

"You're right" Louis nodded, he was always so thankful for Liam, the Alpha always seemed to know what to say.

\----------------

"We have to hurry, Cam should only be in his wolf form for a few hours." Liam said as they reached their, hopefully new packs territory.

"We're here, now we just need to figure out what to do" Niall commented as he looked around, almost too dark to see, this part of the land being surrounded by trees, blocking the moons beams.

All three gazes being broke by a wolf jumping in front of them, baring its teeth and growling.

"Guess we know" Niall whispered, which seemed to upset the wolf and he took a vicious bite into the air.

"Stop please, we wanted to uh, maybe join your pack?" Louis tried. Then pops of bones were heard and a naked man appeared in front of them, a man now no longer a terrifying wolf.

"Why" the man questioned, reminding the three foreign boys much of his wolf, sharp and snippy.

"You see we left our other because they weren't exactly accepting of um, liking the same gender" Niall said with twiddling thumbs.

Good lie Ni

"Alright, we have to put you in a cabin, you can talk to the Alpha about staying at breakfast." The man said as he turned to walk, obviously having no shame in his body and he walked around naked.

"Thank you so much." Louis thanked, even though he knew the man wouldn't respond.

\--------------

"Get Cam out" Liam said as he heard a click sound, signaling the door had been locked. Though none knew how, it didn't have a lock on it when they had seen it, perhaps a specific key.

"Cam baby wake up" Louis said as he picked the pup up and set him on the floor, Cameron looking a bit odd in his wolf form, having not really seen him in it before.

"Papa?" Cameron mind linked to his father

"Yeah baby. Can you switch back?"

"How papa?" 

"Just try, you will know." Louis said, then watched as his son turned back into a human, the cracking of bones scaring the pup.

\------------

"So you wish to join my pack" The pack Alpha had questioned once the two males have gotten comfortable.

"Yes sir, and Im sorry about my friend not being here, we just walked all night, and he isn't much of a morning person anyway." Liam said, changing the reason why Niall isn't there, they definitely couldn't tell him about Cameron.

"That is quite alright, as long as he isn't doing anything to harm my pack."

"He isn't, I can assure you." Liam replied, telling the truth.

"Alright, I am almost certain I will let you join the pack, but I have to ask a few questions first, just to make sure"

"Thats fine"

"First, are you two bonded?" Was the Alphas first question, that made Liam and Louis' eyes widen.

"No!" They both shouted soon breaking into laughter soon realising they were still under the gaze of the packs Alpha they quieted down and apologised.

"Sorry but no we're not, we're best friends" 

The Alpha nodded understandingly "Alright um, are you or were you ever mated?"

"Nope" Liam answered right away, Louis how ever hesitated, although he was never mated, he has a pup, and maybe if they thought he was mated and had Cameron, they would allow the pup to stay.

"Uh no" 

"So neither of you have pups?" The Alpha cocked his head a bit.

"Uh n-no" Louis stuttered out

"Oh really, because you both smell like one"

"I uh, I had siblings at the other pack" Louis tried, he tried to sound convincing and confident, he just doesn't think he did.

"Okay" The Alpha said but didn't look very convinced, he was sure that the scent would have worn off by now.

"You can go get breakfast, you will be staying in the same cabin you're in now"

"Okay, thank you so much Alpha." Louis said as he stood by the door, he gave a slight bow before exiting the room and walking off to get breakfast for his mismatched family.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its illegal to have a pup without being mated, Louis has a son that he has hid for the past three years including his pregnancy. His mother eventually convinces him to leave he pack to find one that will accept him and his son. 
> 
> That is how he ends up with the Barbour pack

Harry

"Father, I do not want any female omegas." Harry argued as once again him and his father disagreed about which omega Harry should mate

"Well then what do you want? A male?" Harrys father, Desmond, asked incredulously 

"Actually I do" Harry confirmed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You cannot do that, that is a... a disgrace" Desmond exclaimed 

"Remember father, I am the head Alpha, I love you, but I can just as well ban you from the pack."

"This pack is going to go to shit if you mate with a male"

"I beg to differ, being mated to a male will not change who I am, it shall only make me stronger, I will not mate to a women. I will not mate to someone I don't feel a connection with."

"You pie-" He was cut off by Zayn walking though the door

"Haz" the raven haired man had started, only to spot Desmond and change his way of speaking "Oh I uh mean Alpha, there are three men wanting a meeting before breakfast, they want to join the pack"

"Oh alright, I best get ready then, Father, you are excused, leave now."

His father glared at him before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"You two are still arguing?" Zayn asked once the door had slammed shut

"Of course, Im this close" Harry used his thumb and index finger to show a little gap between them "To banning him, but I can't, he's my father, could you imagine how upset Mother would be at me. I can't do that to her."

"I know Haz, I know, but on the bright side, the three men that came, two of them are omegas. The only thing is, their smell, it smells like pup."

"Well you said only three were there, maybe they ran into a lone pup somewhere, or were with the pups at their other pack." Harry tried to come up with something reasonable since Zayn didn't see a pup with them.

\------------------

Sitting in the empty office room that only contains a table and chairs, Harry waited for the three foreign wolfs to walk through the door. 

When they did, Harry knew exactly what Zayn was talking about, they smell exactly like a pup, which is odd that the smell wouldn't have worn off yet. 

And when they said that none of them were mated nor had pups, speaking for the one who they said wouldn't get out of bed as well, Harry did get a bit suspicious. But overall they seemed like genuine people, Harry thinks he can trust them, so he'll let them stay. 

Mainly hoping that the short one would end up liking him, as he thought the short one was cute, and was attracted to him. From his voice, to his eyes, as well as that ass, and other than the overpowering pup scent, the short, blue eyed boy had an amazing scent. 

Harry just hopes that this decision wont backfire on him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its illegal to have a pup without being mated, Louis has a son that he has hid for the past three years including his pregnancy. His mother eventually convinces him to leave he pack to find one that will accept him and his son. 
> 
> That is how he ends up with the Barbour pack

Louis

"We can stay!" Louis yelled as he walked in to the cabin. Niall on the floor with Cameron, the two were playing with some building blocks Louis had managed to fit in his bag. Niall looked up at the sudden intrusion and smiled

"Did you bring up Cam?" The other omega asked

"Umm no" Louis laughed out nervously 

"You know that they might be one that doesn't do that here."

"There is only two Packs out of all of them that don't have that rule. Plus I already lied to him, told him I didn't have a pup"

"We'll just wait a while yeah? Then you can ask if they have that rule" Liam suggested 

"WAIT! Hold on, did either of you bring food?" Niall asked after his stomach had rumbled, signalling he was hungry, as usual, the man can eat eight elephants a day and still be skinny, he doesn't even exercise for peets sake! Louis wishes that he could do that, but it all goes straight to his stomach or thighs. 

"Nope you missed breakfast" Liam teased

"Thats not fair, I was taking care of your pup." Louis said as he pointed towards Louis.

Louis' eyes widened "Im sorry, Ill uh, Ill go get you something."

"Lou, Im sorry, you dont have to, I can go" Niall said now feeling bad, he knows how Louis feels about people having to do things for him and him not doing enough to pay them back.

"No its fine, you watched Cam for me" Louis waved him off

"Okay thank you." Niall smiled again

"No problem I will be back, bye Cam"

"Bye bye papa" the little boy waved before going back to trying to put the blocks in a tower, his tongue peaking out of the side of his mouth in concentration

-

"Weren't you just here?" The Alpha questioned Louis as he was gathering food on a plate.

"Yeah, um Niall just woke up and didn't want to come get breakfast" Louis lied, obviously not very convincing as Harry sounded completely unconvinced 

"Alright?" 

"Yeah" Louis said awkwardly, before he put one last pancake on the plate, grabbed a packet of syrup and rushed out of the building. 

He had got some extra food because he had forgotten about Cameron earlier. He forgot about his son, his own flesh and blood, he feels awful about it. 

He had hoped that coming to a new pack he would be a better father, but not even being here a day and screwing up big time, he feels that isn't going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Jay

"Mama, where's Lou?" One of Louis' sisters had asked there mum a few days after Louis had left.

"He had to leave dear." Jay replied as she brushed through her daughters hair.

"He didn't say goodbye?" The little girl asked, voice laced with sorrow

"He left in the middle of the night, he would have loved to say goodbye to you, and let you play with Cam, but he couldn't" Jay explained now moving on to braiding the girls hair.

"Will we see him again Mama?"

"Hopefully love, hopefully."

\-------------

"Where is that son of yours?" Jay once again heard the question, odd that they are just now realizing he's missing days after.

"He left" The mother had replied coolly 

"Hmm, good" The man who was standing next to his wife, his wife having asked the question, responded before grabbing his wife and dragging her away.

\------------------

"Mama, where is Lou, really?" Jays eldest daughter, Charlotte or Lottie for short, asked when the rest of the kids went to bed.

Jay sighed, she knew had tell her daughter, or she would figure it out on her own, it was easier this way "He had to leave" 

"Why?"

"You know the law that you can't have pups without being mated"

Lottie nodded her head "Yes mama."

"And how you could never tell anyone about Cameron?"

"Yes"

"Some others were getting suspicious, so Louis had to leave, to keep Cameron safe"

"Where is he now mama?"

"Hopefully at a nice new pack"

"Will we really ever get to see him and Cam again?"

"I don't know, but I hope we do" Jay said, she knew there was only a five percent chance that they would see each other again, that is if Louis, Cameron and the other boys arrived to the pack safely and they allowed Cameron there. 

"I hope so too"


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its illegal to have a pup without being mated, Louis has a son that he has hid for the past three years including his pregnancy. His mother eventually convinces him to leave he pack to find one that will accept him and his son. 
> 
> That is how he ends up with the Barbour pack

"Cameron" Louis sighed as his son wouldn't eat the peas he had brought back for him.

"Papa" the pup mimicked 

"You have to eat this" The father said as he tried to get his son to eat off of the spoon.

"No!" Cameron shouted "No want Papa!"

"Shh don't shout, we dont want anyone hearing you baba" Louis said quickly covering his sons mouth

"Why" Cameron mumbled through his fathers hand

"We just dont" 

"Why"

"Cam stop" Louis sighed

"Why" the small pup had asked once again, okay so maybe he was getting into his 'why' stage.

Louis groaned "Ughh you annoying little shit" 

"Shh-" Cameron said

"Yeah shh"

"Shit, shit shit!" Cameron started chanting 

"No, no, no thats a bad word only papa's can say that, not little boys like you" Louis rushed, he couldn't believe he got his son to swear

"Me say it" Cameron insisted 

"No" 

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Cameron, if Papa doesnt say it you dont say it okay, Louis just dont swear in front of him" Liam said as he walked into the small kitchen, having listened to the two bicker from the couch

"Alright" 

There was a little while of silence, Louis finally getting Cameron to eat a small bite of peas.

"Shit!" Cameron yelled, spitting peas all over and breaking the silence.

"Cameron!" Louis scold 

"Sorwy" Cameron apologized sheepishly 

"By the way Louis, the Alpha wants to talk to you, says you intrigue him" Liam once again spoke up

"Really?" Louis asked, the Alpha had been asking for him the whole week they have been there.

"Yep, maybe you two will mate" Liam said in all seriousness 

"Liam, that is the funniest thing you have ever said" Louis faked laughed and slapped his knee

"What was so funny about it" Liam questioned honestly confused 

"Me Louis, who had to leave his other pack because he is mateless with a child, mating with the Alpha of his new pack, meaning he would be Luna. When have you ever heard of a male Luna."

"Actually it has happened twice before" Liam pointed out

"Really?" Louis questioned, although he really doesn't want to be Luna, he just never knew it actually happened before, he thought that was like ban or something

"Yeah, but that was during the times where gay was not as easily accepted and the Luna's were killed"

"Really?" Louis squeaked out, voice a few octaves higher.

"Yeah but if the Alpha and you actually do mate, don't worry."

"The thing is Liam, I always wanted to like the man I mate, but I dont really care currently, because the sooner I mate, the sooner Cam can be outside, and free and out of harms way. The first person to say that they want to be my mate will be"

"I have absolutely no idea what to tell you, other than you should go meet with the Alpha, you dont want to anger him"

"You're right, watch Cam for me?" Louis asked, although he knew his friend would. 

"Of course, hes so sweet" Liam said as he poked the pups belly making him giggle.

"For you maybe, devil child for me" Louis huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Papa devil chid, leave!" Cameron hollered at his father 

"Okay Im leaving" Louis laughed "see you later Cam, I love you" Louis said as he leaned down and kissed the top of his sons head

"Love you too papa!" Cameron said giving Louis a kiss on the cheek.  
\--------------

"Uhh Hi Alpha" Louis waved 

"Louis"

"Okay, so first off, we should walk around, I dont feel like sitting at this table any longer" The Alpha stood up and stretched giving Louis the perfect view of his toned stomach, he's an omega, he hasn't been with anyone in... well ever, willingly. 

"Okay"

"Dont be so nervous" The Alpha said once he realized the hesitation in the others voice "I dont bite unless you're a harm to the pack, I swear" 

"If you're sure" Louis shrugged

"I mean unless you want me to" Harry smirked at the man

"Oh" Louis squeaked, voice raising a few octaves higher

"Im just joking" Harry laughed "who was your other pack, if you don't mind me asking"

"Uh the Grey Wolfs" Louis answered, he doesn't miss his old pack, not at all, but he does miss his family. 

"So Im guessing your wolf is grey, Ive hardly seen any other colors there except for one black one" Harry had been to the pack and met with pack members many times. Hes twenty-two years old, hes been to meetings since he was four. 

"Uh no" Louis said because no he wasn't grey, he was always teased about him colour, he was always told people could do whatever they want to him because of his colour. Which led to many disgusting things.

"Really?" The Alpha questioned, he was shocked, the pack almost only has grey.

"Yeah, um if you want to see the color, I can uh show you?" Louis said more as a question, he was unsure if the Alpha even wanted to know what colour he was.

"Definitely" Harry said with a firm nod.

"Oh um alright, turn away then" Louis said as he spun his index finger in a circular motion.

"Oh right gotcha" Harry laughed and turned around, kicking his feet in some dirt patches.

Louis shook his head and began undressing, he did go behind a tree just to make sure Harry didn't try sneaking a peak.

"Whoa you're white! Im sorry if I seem over excited, but no one I have ever met was white, its so pretty, you're so pretty" Harry exclaimed once he saw Louis' wolf. His wolf was small, white, slim, and had black on the tips of his ears.

"I love your ears, and you're so tiny, my wolf is just plain black. S'quite ugly, so I prefer not to switch, because there was a fight a couple days ago so I'm a bit beat up. And I know you're thinking 'Dont Alphas heal faster?' And yeah, but Im not mated, Alphas are stronger once they are mated. Thats why my father is making me mate within two months, otherwise my Head Alpha status will be stripped from me. Which I dont think is fair because I want to mate with someone I truly love, but I really dont think I could do that now, unless I met them like today or something."

Louis softly nipped at the mans left hand

"What was that for?" Harry asked rubbing his hand, even though it didn't hurt at all. 

Louis walked back behind the tree, Harry got the hint and turned away. 

"Im sorry, you were rambling a lot" Louis explained once he had changed.

"Yeah I have a habit of doing that, not such a good habit to have when you're head Alpha, tends to get in the way" Harry half chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mmm, I can imagine so, you just almost told me your life story. Im sorry about the mating thing by the way." Louis frowned, he would hate having to mate someone he didn't know. He feels he may have to mate to someone soon, to make sure Cameron is safe.

"Its alright, I have my eyes on someone, but I highly doubt they think anything of me"

"Im sure thats not true, Ive only been here a few days, and you seem sweet, the girl I'm sure thinks very highly of you as well."

"Its uhh not a girl, I actually like guys" Harry awkwardly said, he's not used to telling people other than Zayn and his father about being gay.

"Me too" Louis shrugged, even though it was quite obvious, what with how much he starred at other male Alphas within the pack.

"You still smell like a pup by the way" Harry commented

"Maybe its just my scent or a pup from here" Louis shrugged trying to seem convincing 

"You know I really hope you are telling the truth, because I dont like liars" Harry said sternly 

"I um, good thing Im telling the truth" Louis nervously chuckled 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he stalked towards the omega 

"Y-yeah" Louis said as he started taking steps backwards 

"I dont think you are, wanna know why. We only have three pups here, neither smell like this, and no adult smells like a child, I can just barely smell your omega smell under this overtaking pup smell." Harry said as he blocked Louis against a tree. He didn't touch the boy, he would do that, but he had his arms on both sides of him, blocking him in so he couldn't escape.

"I um, I" Louis stuttered not meeting the Alphas eyes

"I thought you weren't mated" the Alpha said

"I- Im n-not" Louis stuttered out

"Is it your pup?" The Alpha asked as he sniffed him again

"Uh, wh-what?" 

"Dont play like this. I know you're obviously storing a pup away somewhere. Where is it?" Harry asked a bit harshly 

"I- I"

"Your cabin!" The Alpha shouted before darting off towards the cabins


	7. Chapter 6

"No please" Louis yelled as he ran after the Alpha, who was much faster than he was.

"Please stop" Louis sobbed out, the Alpha not stopping. He knew Louis was telling him to stop, but he wouldn't. Wouldn't let someone in his future pack think that they can keep secrets and lie. Especially about something as big as hiding a child. 

"Please" Louis whispered to nothing, the Alpha to far ahead to hear his plea.

\---------

"What! Louis!" Louis could hear Niall yell from the inside of the cabin, Cameron's cries following behind. Louis fearing what was happening to his son.

"Alpha please" Louis ran into the cabin, seeing the Alpha holding his son up in the air.

"Papa!" Cameron screamed, obviously terrified 

"Please dont hurt him, please" Louis cried 

The Alpha didn't acknowledge the man, focusing on the pup.

"Hes yours, he looks like you. Definitely is that overpowering pup smell."

"Please dont hurt him" Louis said again as the Alpha lifted him higher 

Harry shook his head "Im not going to, we dont do that here, I switched that rule" The Alpha brought he pup to his chest so he was no longer dangling in the air. The pup settled down some, no longer screaming, but still whimpering for his father.

Louis sighed in relief "Oh my gosh thank you, can I have him please" Louis asked making grabby hands towards his boy.

"Of course" Harry gave the pup back to Louis. Watching the pup reach for his father

"Cam, baby" Louis said immediately grabbing his son. The two clinging to each other 

"Papa, I scared" Cameron cried 

"Its okay baba, its okay"

"Im sorry about scaring you, but you were lying to me, and I knew you weren't going to tell me the truth." Harry apologised. Niall thought this was a good time to leave, knowing both Louis and Cameron were safe.

"Im sorry for lying to you Alpha." Louis apologised as well

"Its alright, I still thought you said you were never mated before though."

"I- I wasn't"

"So you were um" Harry knew exactly what must have happened then, as no one would be stupid enough not to mate during sex, solely for the fact that there's a chance of pregnancy.

"Yeah" Louis mumbled

"Im sorry" Harry apologised 

"Its whatever, I got this perfect little devil baby out of it" Louis kissed the top of the pups head

"Is that why you left your pack?"

"Mhm, mother told me the pack was getting suspicious"

"Oh I'm sorry about that, at least you're here now, and both of you are safe. Do you want me to show you to where our pup center is?" Harry assured 

"Um, he's never been outside" Louis mumbled playing with his sons hair, which resulted in Cameron making a fuss. 

"Really! What about on the way here?" Harry asked. The Alpha was reminding Louis of a child, of Cameron. Over excited all the time and a bit annoying... but cute.

"He was in my um bag" Louis mumbled and blushed

"Hes that small?" Harry was shocked that a pup could be that small

"Yeah"

Harry clapped his hands loudly making the pup and Louis jump slightly Harry apologising righty after  
"Well then, perfect time for his first time outside”


	8. Chapter 7

"So, since you are all part of the pack now, we have to hold a dinner, that way we can introduce you to the whole pack at once" The alpha commented one day as he was inspecting cabins.

"Im not"

"Food?" 

"But Cameron"

All three boys spoke at the same time, then giving each other odd glances.

"Okay one at a time" the Alpha laughed

"Are you sure they are going to accept Cameron" Louis asked worrisome 

"Well you see, thats not their choice. They can not accept it but they can't do anything about it. Next"

"So there will be food?" Niall asked

"Obviously stupid" Louis rolled his eyes, answering for the Alpha. 

"And you Liam" Harry questioned, eyebrow raised

"Nothing now, I was going to ask about Cameron as well." Liam shrugged

*dinner party* 

The dinning hall was filled, everyone from the pack was crammed in a one small little room. Well the room was big, when there isn't seventy-four pack members in it. The hall was also loud, everyone talking to each other, the two pups besides Cameron were running around, chasing each other, and screaming. It all made Louis feel a bit woozy, but that might just be the fact that soon all these peoples eyes were going to be focusing on him and his child, they might not appreciate new comers in their pack and want to kick them out.

"Okay, quiet. These are our four new pack members, I expect you to give them a warm welcoming" The Alphas voice boomed throughout the dinning hall, scaring a few in the crowd. 

The members looked over the four new members taking in their appearance. Whispers started swarming around after a couple seconds. The whispers getting louder by the second. 

"Whos his mate?"

"I don't see a bond mark"

"He does not have one"

"Is that his pup?"

"The pup should be killed"

"I agree, it's a disgrace"

"Enough!" Harry barked in his Alpha voice making the whole room go quite and omegas whimper. Cameron looked at Harry and made grabby hands for him. Harry happily took the pup and put him on his hip, before focusing his attention back onto the crowd of people. 

"If I hear another bad word from any of you, you will be banned from the pack. Am I clear" 

"Yes Alpha" the room chorused, some grumbling about it afterward.

"Great, resume eating"

The Alpha watched as everyone turned to their tables and began eating, before looking at the three that were stood next to him, and handing Cameron back to his father.

"Im sorry about that, they all seemed happy when I removed that law, but now..." Harry trailed off

"Its okay, Cam can't understand what they are on about, thats all I care about" Louis said rubbing his pups back as the toddler let out a yawn.

"So son, you let an unmated omega with a child into our pack. You aren't showing to be a very good Alpha." An unknown man said

"Without being here they would have died" Harry said his voice firm, the man was obviously Harrys father.

"You put the whole pack in danger by letting these things in" The Alphas father spat, gesturing to the four newcomers.

"They are doing absolutely no harm. And whats wrong with having another pup in the pack, look how cute he is." Harry said taking the child back into his arms. 

"Say hi Cam" Harry said in a higher pitched voice

"Hi!" Cameron squealed waving his hand

"Mmm and is he an omega as well" the man questioned, a look of disgust on his face. you don't find out exactly what they are at 3, thats at 16, but you get a hint of what they are

"We wont know for another 6 months, hes only two right now" Louis butted into the conversation 

"Watch him, he could disappear right from under your nose" 

"Umm" Louis trailed off uneasily , because how do respond to someone you have just met like that

"Thats enough from you father, goodbye" 

"Goodbye!"

"Once again I am sorry, my father isn't a fan of me since he found out Im gay" Harry apologized for what seemed like the fifth time that night.

"Our old pack wasn't very fond of Liam being gay either" Niall laughed

"So we're just a bunch of gay dudes" The Alpha laughed

"Weird that came from an Alphas mouth, but I guess you're right" Liam commented with a shrug.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis wanted to take Cameron somewhere where he could play, but knowing that the pack isn't fond of him makes him not want to go out. Its for his son though, he would do anything for his son. 

He didn't know the territory yet but he could very well tell where it ended, Alpha had explained it to him. There was trees that had red coloured leaves surrounding their territory, and ten feet after that the territory ended. Leaving ten feet to make sure no lone wolves would cross, everyone knows the Barbour pack is one of the strongest, only one other pack measuring to the same strength, though they were far away, most packs around just know about them from the books.

Louis walked Cameron around, the pup running around and jumping on rocks, enjoying being outside. Cameron had found a frog and asked Louis what it was. Louis told him it was called a frog, before picking it up, he knelt on the ground letting Cameron inspect the new creature, he poked at it causing it to jump away. After the boy had seen the frog hop away, he insisted he was a frog and had to jump like one. He jumped until the had met someone who also had a pup with her. 

"Ribbit" Cameron greeted the woman.

The woman looked confused, taking a quick glance at her own child. 

"Im sorry, he saw his first frog today, and now he insists he is one" Louis explained to the worried woman

The worrisome look wiped right off her face and was replaced by a smile "My boy did that with a bird, tried flying like one and broke his arm"

"Makes me wonder what kind of odd stuff I did when I was young" Louis laughed the woman joining in. 

"So you're one of the new members" The woman asked when their laughter died down

"Yeah, Louis Tomlinson, got here a few days ago"

"Im Cara, sorry about the ones who were rude at the dinner, they're very old fashioned" The woman, who Louis bow knew the name of, apologised.

"Its alright, theres less here who go by that than at my old pack, the reason we had to leave, this is my pups second time playing outside" Louis explained looking at his son

Cara followed his gaze to the two boys playing in small mound of dirt "Poor thing"

"Me mum told me it was a better option to come here, she was worried they would soon find out about him."

"Your mum is one smart lady then, its going to be nice having another pup around here. There isn't many omegas here, which means hardly any pups."

"My old pack was overrun by pups, its not a very safe pack so a lot of the pups parents were mateless, much like myself, I just hid for nearly three years, the others get their pups thrown out of the territory."

"I couldn't imagine not having my little Apollo. He's my world." Cara frowned turning back to the two pups

"Do you have a mate?" Louis asked

"Yeah her names Kendall."

"Can I see your bond mark" Louis asked shyly.

"Of course." Cara nodded and moved her hair out of the way, showing off the dark coloured spot on her neck

"Its so pretty, Ive always wanted one" Louis stated as he looked at the mark, wishing that was him who was showing off his mates masterpiece

"Don't worry you'll find a mate soon." Cara assured 

"Its going to be quite hard with Cameron, I don't want to bring someone in his life and then have it not work out, or them not wanting him because he isn't theirs."

Caras son Apollo came running up "Mumma, nap" 

Cara nodded and picked her son up. "Im sorry Louis, it is past his nap time, Ill see you around yeah?" 

"Of course, it was nice talking to someone new." Louis smiled, Cara making a noise of agreement 

"Say bye Apollo." Cara said to her son

"Bye-bye Cammy" Apollo waved 

"Bye 'Ollo" Cameron replied, Louis silently cooing at his sons cuteness

"Its time for your nap as well baby" Louis said watching his son play with a toy in the sand

Cameron dropped you and turned to Louis, a look of hurt on his face "No nap papa" 

"Your new friend wanted to go home to take a nap" 

"Really?" Cameron asked 

Louis laughed "Yes baby" 

"Otay, nap papa" Cameron said reaching up for his father. Louis picked him up and they began the small walk back home, Cameron falling asleep on his fathers shoulder half way through.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alpha?" Louis knocked on the Alphas office door, which was slightly open anyway but Louis didn't want to intrude on Harrys privacy.

"Yes?" The curly hair Alpha asked

"I was wondering if you knew what cabin Cara and Kendall are in?" 

"Why?"

"I took Cameron out the other day and bumped into Cara, and Cam and her son got along well" Louis explained

"Very well, Cabin 5"

"Thank you Alpha"

"S'okay" Harry mumbled not looking up from the book his nose was buried in. Louis nodded and walked out of the room, brows furrowed, wondering what got the Alphas knickers in a twist. 

-

"I miss me mum, and sisters, and Ernie" Louis sighed 

"Well you left your family, thats expected" Louis had been happy, but yet sad since he switched packs, and Cara was like a therapist in a way. So every time he was having an exceptionally down day, he would talk to Cara, just usually its at his cabin and not hers.

"Liam and Niall left their families too and never say anything about them." The short man pointed out

"We're they close to their families?" Cara asked

"Not really I guess, they were always over at mine helping with Cam"

"Well you can't really miss someone too much if you never spent time with them anyway, can you?"

Louis shrugged "No I suppose not"

"You'll see your family again, I promise" Cara promised with a reassuring smile

"How are you so sure?" Louis questioned

"I just know, trust me on this"

"I trust you on anything" Louis smiled

Cara scuffed "I trust you on nothing" she said causing Louis to smirk and let out a small laugh

"Probably a good thing"

"I did trust you, until you freaking lied to me about where you and Kendall were"

"She didn't want me to tell you" Louis argued 

"You didn't have to say you were fucking her you dick"

Louis stopped laughing and looked at his friend "Honey Im gay, I don't like vagina" the man said, cringing at the word

"Yeah well that wasn't the first thing that ran through my head" The woman mumbled 

"At least you got a good date out of it" Louis winked. 

"And another pup"

"Really!" Louis exclaimed 

"Yeah, can you not smell my scent change?" Cara asked, brows furrowed in confusion, the whole pack knew, even the pups, they wouldn't jump on her anymore. 

Louis shrugged "I don't have the best nose love"

"Oh, sorry, I feel its going to be a girl this time"

"I hope, I love the boys but thats all they have in this pack" Louis said causing the two to laugh


	11. Chapter 11

"Niall, does Liam have Cameron?" Louis asked as he came out of the bathroom, not seeing his child sitting on his bed, nor with Niall. 

Niall shook his head "I don't think so Lou, did you lose him?" He teased

"That or hes playing hide and seek"

"Lets look for him first, then if we don't find them, talk to the Alpha."

-

"Alpha" Louis burst through the Alphas office door, not caring if he was interrupting anything.

Harry was about to scold whoever just barged in his office without knocking until he took in the omegas state. "What is it Louis?" He asked the frantic man, who had tears running down his face.

"Camerons gone" The omega gasped out

"What do you mean gone?" Harry asked as he stood up

"Theres only one fucking meaning for gone you idiot" there was quite a long pause, a small growl emerging from Harrys throat, Louis' eyes then widened realising what he had just said. "Im sorry Alpha, Im sorry, please help me find my baby." Louis begged

Harry shook his head, trying not to think about the fact that Louis had swore at him and called him an idiot, and focused on the fact that he just lost his pup "Its okay, you're hurting, Ill help of course, its my job to protect my pack" the Alpha said

"Thank you so much" Louis hugged the Alpha, Harry hugging back, mind you he hasn't hugged anyone but his mother in years.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been several days since Cameron has gone missing. Louis was an absolute wreck, Niall staying out of the search to comfort Louis, who had become ill and unable to look for his son any longer. There is absolutely no lead on where he could have went, Harry suspects that a lone wolf may have gotten him, or he had wondered away from Louis and fell into the river and got swept away by the strong current. 

He would never tell Louis his suspicions though, the boy had already became weak because of his son going missing, and telling him that there probably isn't any hope would kill him, literally. Cameron is Louis' world, he couldn't imagine life without him. 

Half of the pack is looking for the boy, most omegas and others who were rude staying behind. Cara had been bringing Apollo over to Louis' cabin to hopefully help him feel a bit better, but all Apollo does is ask where Cameron is. Louis wishes he would have been watching him closer, wishes he knew what happened to him. 

-

"I don't think he's out here Alpha" Liam commented when they took a short lunch break

The Alpha slowly nodded "I just don't want to tell Louis that his pup is gone forever"

"I don't either, its already actually killing him because he thinks he's temporarily missing, he'll kill himself if he finds out Cams forever gone, it will eat him alive. Niall said he hasn't eaten since, only a bite of banana the day after."

The Alpha shook his head and began searching once more, this time traveling beyond the packs boundaries to look for the young pup.


	13. Chapter 13

"Louis, c'mon please eat" Niall begged as he held the banana to his friend

Louis didn't respond, just stared blankly at the wooden wall in front of him. 

"For Cameron, you don't want him to come back and see his papa like this"

"What if he doesn't come back at all" Louis croaked out

Niall shook his head "He will Lou, don't think like that"

"You can't be sure, my baby is gone forever" Louis said, not even bothering to wipe the tears from his cheeks, knowing more would fall anyway. 

Niall snorted, even if it wasn't really the time to laugh "You just contradicted what you just said dork"

-

The pack was still looking for Cameron eight days after he had first gone missing, no lead on him what so ever. 

"You're sure that no one thats hates us in the pack has him?" Liam asked, after so many days and nights of searching they decided to take a few hours of the nights off and rest. Though Harry and Liam hardly ever actually slept, especially Harry, he was too worried to sleep.

Harry shook his head "No one in the pack would be stupid enough to do that" he hiss out

Liam rose his hands I surrender "Sorry just had to ask"

"I know, its just none of this has ever happened until you guys showed up with Cam and I didn't kill him."

"Which still leads me to think one of the pack members has something to do with it."

"They couldn't have–" a memory flashed in Harrys head. "Watch him, he could disappear right from under your nose"

"Huh?" 

"My father, we have to find him"

"Why?"

"You'll see, but we have to hurry"

The pack woke up and headed to the main house on command. 

-

"Where is the boy?" Harry asked as he grabbed his fathers shirt

"I have no idea what you're talking about son" 

"Of course you do" Harry replied as he shoved the man to the ground, quickly getting on top of him and pressing a hand to his throat.

"You're right, and I can't believe it took you this long to figure it out, not fit to be lead Alpha." The man sickly smirked

"Where is the boy!" Harry asked again more demanding this time

Desmond smiled "dead"

Harry got off of his father keeping his foot on his chest, preventing the man from getting up "Someone take care of him"

Zayn was the first one to jump on to Desmond.

"Cameron?" The Alpha called as he walked away from the pack that had helped him search

Harry really didn't expect an answer, but you never know. Cameron couldn't be dead right? Not the sweet little boy Harry has come to love, he can't be gone, he has to be alive.

After fifteen minutes of searching he had found a locked room downstairs. No one used the downstairs other than when someone trespasses and they need to be held somewhere until the Alpha can decide what he wants to do with them. 

The door wouldn't budge a bit, the key wasn't on the frame, so Harry had to brake the door down somehow. 

When he had achieved that, most likely dislocating a shoulder as it hurt like hell, he flicked on the lights to find a small boy laying limp on a mat in the corner. 

"Cameron?" Harry whispered as he bent down by the lifeless body.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry noticed the boy was still breathing, his breaths were shallow, but they were they. The pup looked severely dehydrated, which was an awful look.

The small pup let out a few short breaths before he opened his eyes a tiny bit squeaking out a tiny word "papa?"

"Not yet baby, I'll take you to your papa, dont worry." The Alpha said as he picked the boy up 

Harry was so relieved that Cameron is safe and alive, he looks malnourished now and definitely dehydrated, though he must have been getting enough water to keep him going. Most likey the boy was drinking from a pale that has water in it, the pale is in the corner of the room, set there because the room leaks and it catches the water, is it the safest to drink, probably not, it's probably got some rust in it, but it kept Cameron alive. 

Harry quickly ran upstairs and handed the boy to Liam who was quick to look after him. 

"He will be okay, just needs water, food, and a medication, just to clean his body from something he had drank or eaten and from sitting in his own waste."

"Can we bring him back to Louis?" The Alpha asked

"I want to put a drip in him first, it will make him look healthier and wont scare Lou as much."

"So by Monday he can go back then?" Harry asked

"Definitely, just make sure no one tells Lou hes here, he himself is ill so I don't want him to come over here." 

"Okay, no problem. You do what you need to and Ill go deal with my father" He patted Liams shoulder and left the room

-

Harry found himself stood in a room with his father who was tied to a chair. He had a frown on his face, he remembered when his father was so nice and caring, then his son left, and his other son came out as gay, completely and utterly gay. After that his father turned rude and evil. He just hasn't been the same since. 

The young Alpha let out a slightly shaky breath "Im not going to throw you out of the pack, you were a head Alpha and Im not that stupid, instead we'll just kill you here."

"You wouldn't do that to your mother" Desmond smirked, knowing he got away with it

"I'll help her though the small pain, it's better than having you destroy our pack and Im sure she will agree." Harry said making his fathers smirk falter for a second before he grinned even wider 

"You wont go through with it, you're not strong enough."

-

"Louis?" The alpha knocked on the mans door

"Alpha! Did you find my baby" The man asked straight away

"Im sorry" Harry started

"No, please tell me your lying, please" Louis begged eyes filling with tears

The Alpha shook his head "You didn't let me finish" 

"Im sorry Alpha" Louis apologized looking down

The alpha nodded and continued back to what he was saying "Im sorry it took us so long, Liam is just doing a tiny check up on him in the other room"

Louis' eyes lit up, he threw the covers off of his body and tried getting up"Im going to go see him"

"No you're not" Harry denied pushing the sick man back onto the bed.

Louis gave him a look like he had gone mad"What?" He asked incredulously 

"You're sick as well, you need to stay in bed"

Louis stuck his bottom lip out pouting, tears gathering in his eyes once again."But my baby"

"I'll go get him yeah?"

"Please" The omega whispered 

Harry patted the omegas knee before standing "I'll be back" 

Louis nodded in return, watching Harry walk out of the room  
-  
"Do you want to go see papa Cam?" Harry asked

"Papa!" Liam had Cameron hooked up to a few tubes and IVs the last 18 hours, the boy was very obviously feeling better. 

"C'mere then" Harry said holding out his hand for the pup

"Otay" Cameron hopped off of Liams lap and made his way to Harry, grabbing the mans outstretched hand in his own. 

"Now you have to be careful papa is sick" Harry explained to the boy

Cameron looked up at him "Why he sick?"

"He missed you so much, that he got himself ill"

"Poow papa" Cameron said, obviously trying to say poor. Harry opened the door to Louis' room and let the pup run in. 

"Papa!" He exclaimed in excitement. He was a two year old pup separated from his father.

Louis grabbed his pup and hugged him, quite tight, making sure he wouldn't just disappear again, but not tight enough o hurt him."Cam! My baby! I love you so much, Im so sorry for not watching you careful enough, my poor baby"

"Why you cwyin' papa?" Cameron asked as he wiped some of his fathers tears away with the palm of his hands, making Louis let out a watery laugh. 

"They're happy tears love, Im so so so very happy to see you. My baby boy. Im never letting you out of my sight again.  
Louis cuddled with Cameron a while until the boy fell asleep. 

"Where did you find him?"

"In the main house" Harry answered, turning a bit pink, embarrassed he didn't find him sooner.

Louis glared at the Alpha who got even pinker turning a light red shade "And you couldn't smell him in there"

The alphas face turned completely red, he scratched the back of his neck out of complete and utter embarrassment "No he smelt like an Alpha"

"Who took him, because I know he didn't walk over there" Louis asked, a hint of sass making its way through in the sentence.

"Um my father, don't worry his execution is scheduled to happen in two days" Harry said quickly 

"What! Execution!" Louis sputtered

"Well yeah, we can't have that happening again, and we can't just kick him out of the pack, he was a head Alpha, he would get lone wolves together and attack us, execution is the only choice."

"Your mother?" Louis questioned. This whole situation makes him anxious 

Harry shrugged "The pain wont be so bad, they're not actually breaking the bond, the mark with just fade with my fathers heartbeat."

"Oh, as long as Cam doesn't go missing again" Louis said squeezing his sleeping pup a bit. 

"I assure you he won't" Harry promised. Remember, don't promises you can't keep.


	15. Chapter 15

"Fifteen minutes! If any one of you has problems with my rules you can come right up and join him" Harry called.

Most stayed but an older mated couple walked up, noses in the air. Those were the two that would always make sure that Harry dressed posh, which to him it made him look like a baby potato. 

Louis' eyes widened when the couple walked up, they were willing to get killed because of him. Cameron was blubbering nonsense into his ear. It was all getting so much. When the Alpha had announced that there was three minutes left, Louis took off, he ran down to the park with Cameron in his arms. 

He couldn't take it anymore, knowing three people were getting killed because of him, just because he is too weak to defend himself, too ugly and dumb to get a mate. 

"You otay papa" Cameron asked as he used his little hands to wipe Louis' tears.

Louis nodded "Im okay baby"

"Why you cryin'?"

Louis gave his son a small smile, this child was just too sweet and cute, he couldn't help it. "Just overwhelmed"

"Ovawheelmd?" Cameron tried

"Overwhelmed, so much is happening at once, Im okay baby, I promise."

"Otay papa, I play?"

"You go play" Louis said as he set his pup on the ground lightly patting his bum as a gesture to run along 

Cameron ran a little ways before stopping and turning back to Louis "You play too?" 

A loud "now!" Echoed throughout the woods, making Louis wince.

"In a little while okay?" Louis shook his head

"Otay" the pup made his way to the sand box and began playing in it, Louis watching him closely, he doesn't want him to get too dirty, and Cameron has a tendency to throw the dirt on his head. 

"Louis?" A voice said making Louis quickly look over to who it came from, relaxing when he saw it was only Cara and Apollo 

"Yeah?" 

Cara sat down next to him "You ran away"

"I just got overwhelmed"

"With what" Cara asked as she watched her son make his way over to the other pup

"The execution" 

"I never liked those either, it's awful"

"I caused it this time" Louis said turning his head to look at his friend

Cara furrowed her eyebrows "You didn't cause it Lou, why would you think that"

Louis sighed before explaining "I had Cameron because I was too weak to defend myself, which then forced me to leave my pack and join this one, if I didn't join this one Cam wouldn't have been taken and three people wouldn't have died today."

"You got Cameron out of that, a very smart and handsome boy, if people don't like that you guys are here then they don't need to be here, they've never met you, if people would actually get to know you they would love you, you're too sweet not to like"

"Thank you love" Louis thanked as he hugged his friend

"No problem babes, I love you"

"I love you too C"


	16. Chapter 16

"Where did you go yesterday ?" The Alpha asked as they ate their lunch. It was only Alpha, Louis, and Cameron in the dining hall, since Louis hadn't been eating and neither had Cameron, Harry scheduled their lunch a bit later and asked the omegas who cooked that day to make a bit of soup for them. 

"The park" Louis replied as he fed a spoonful of soup to Cameron who was in a high chair 

"Why? you didn't want to see the one who put you and Cameron through pain die?" Harry said. That was the most brutal and odd thing Louis has heard him say, and it made him furrow his brows in disgust.

Louis shook his head "No Alpha I didn't, I didn't ask for that, especially when the other two walked up, I didn't want that, I feel awful, they died all because of me. Me not being able to defend myself, me being too stupid and ugly to get a mate, they had been with this pack forever, I got here two months ago. People will miss them, and I caused them that pain of missing someone they love."

" you didn't cause it, you didn't ask for them to not like you guys, you didn't ask for my father to take Cameron, you can defend yourself, and you most definitely aren't ugly nor are you stupid. I love having you in the pack, Cara and Kendall love having you here, and others, people like you here Louis, some just can't accept change, and thats their fault. My father didn't like that I took a liking towards Cameron, he didn't like that I took a liking towards you, he didn't like when I told him I am gay, he didn't like that I wouldn't accept any of the mates he wanted me to have, and he didn't like that I am Alpha. Its all his fault Lou, not yours, now don't cry, you're to pretty to cry love" Harry said as he pulled Louis into a hug

"Im sorry" Louis apologized, wiping his tears the best he could whilst trying to hug the man back. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about, now go spend time with your son, you both missed each other" Harry smiled releasing Louis from his grip, wipig the few tears that were still making their way down his face. 

Louis nodded and did just that. He took Cameron back to the park and this time played with him. The two built a huge sandcastle that Cameron ended up falling onto, then they played on the slide and swings, then Cameron went back to the sandbox and played with some toy trucks until he was ready for his nap.


	17. Chapter 17

"So you and Alpha seem quite close" Cara stated as the watched their pups play in puddles from a recent rain storm.

Louis looked at her like she had grown a couple extra heads "What are you on about? He talks to me just as much as anyone else."

"He doesn't, he's always talking to you, in the past three years he's probably said five sentences to me."

Louis scuffed "You're lying"

Cara denied with a light shake of her head "Im not"

"You are"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"A– why are we arguing like two year olds? Anyway he's obviously taken a liking to you"

Louis rolled his eyes "Maybe because Im one of the two omegas that are male here and he's gay."

"So he is gay?" Cara asked for confirmation 

"Yeah, was I not supposed to say that" the man bit his lip nervously. What if he wasn't supposed to say anything and now Alpha will kick him out of the pack.

"Louis, it's very obvious he's gay"

"I didn't think he was" Louis mumbled 

"You're just oblivious" cara stated 

"Hey! I take high offense to that" Louis exclaimed 

"I meant it in a good way?" Cara said, but it came out as more of a question 

Louis laughed "I love you"

"I love you too babes, but we should really see what the two pups are up to"

"Its Apollos birthday in two days innit?"

"It is, we usually don't do much other than have dinner with the head family" 

"He can hang out with Cam this year though, those two always get in some sort of trouble" Louis laughed once again, as he watched his pup climb into a hole in a tree, with the help of Apollo of course. it must have been a tree house of some sort.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the day of Apollos birthday, the day they get a pretty good idea of what he is. 

"Pretty sure hes an Alpha" Cara commented, looking at her mate who nodded in agreement 

"Yeah, definitely is more possessive over things" Louis said when he heard his pup crying about Apollo taking his toy from him.

"Apollo baby, you still have to share" Cara said

"No mama"

"Apollo give Cameron the toy" Kendall said in quite a stern voice, but still soft as he is just a small pup.

Apollo huffed "Fine"

"I sowry Cam, I no mean to" the now three year old apologized handing the toy back to his friend.

"Pawmise?" Cameron asked as he took the toy truck back.

"Pawmise"

"Otay" Cameron said

The two boys continued playing until it was their nap time. Both taking naps in Apollos bed, later having cake at the dinning hall and being hyper the rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

*7 months later*

"So what is Cameron?" The Alpha asked standing next to Louis.

"He is either a beta or omega, we're not sure, he just isn't possessive over things and he's quite sensitive." Louis explained 

"Well if he's an omega we really don't have any female Alphas his age here" 

Louis looked up at the Alpha glaring "So he can't like guys?"

"I never said that, Im just assuming, usually no ones gay, I just have an odd pack." The Alpha shrugged

"I had an odd pack, there's always so many babies thrown out because the mother isn't mated or doesn't want them."

"And you were from where again?" Harry asked

"Grey Wolves, why?" Louis questioned, why would Harry want to know where he's from. Maybe his pack was mentioned in the mans recent meeting but not the name? Oh well

The younger man shrugged "just wondering"

"Okay... anyway how was the meeting?" Louis asked switching the subject 

"It was... okay"

Louis cocked his head, looking back up to the man "Yeah, what happened?"

"Talked about your disappearance, thats apparently still all over." Harry said as he rolled his eyes

"Oh"

It was quiet for a few seconds. Louis watching the two pups, he was pup-sitting for Apollo. Cara doesn't like the lady who is watching the daycare today. But Louis doesn't blame her, its one of the ladies who doesn't accept him and Cameron being in the pack. Anyway. The peacefulness was quickly stolen by Harry who rushed out his words. "Don't worry about what I say next okay"

"Alright"

"They're looking for you" Harry blurted 

"Why?" Louis asked not at all worried

"They're afraid you're going to tell other packs confined information. They want to kill you" Harry said mumbling the last part. 

Louis shrugged "Oh"

"Yeah, don't worry, I wont let that happen" Harry assured Louis, but honestly, Louis didn't care if he got killed, well he does, but he knows Cameron would be taken care of, he wouldn't be all alone and hidden now, he would live a happy life, and thats all Louis really wants. If he died right now Cameron wouldn't even remember anything about him. 

"we also talked about expanding some territory, which I ever so politely declined, I don't need packs any closer to us than they already are." Harry said switching the subject a bit

"So by politely you mean very rudely" Louis scuffed with a slight laugh

"Can you blame me, you wouldn't want your old pack moving any closer would you?" Harry exclaimed

"I never blamed anything on you and I would actually, you have to remember I have a family in the other pack, my siblings and my parents, Im not like you who had the chance to stay. My son would have been killed if I stayed any longer."

Harry looked at the older yet smaller man with regretful eyes "Sorry, why didn't your family come with you again?"

"Why would they give up everything to follow me?"

"Why wouldn't they" Harry asked as he furrowed his brows 

"Because they don't need me, I was useless to them for three years. Why would they start needing me?"

"Because you're family"

Louis shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest"Not everything is that easy"

"You never visited them?" Harry said, more as a question than a statement.

"I wouldn't dare go back there, or through the lone wolves again, that was terrifying"

"I can imagine, it probably wouldn't have been so scary if you didn't have Cameron with you"

"That's probably true, thats where ninety-eight percent of my worries come from, I don't want anything happening to my baby."

"I don't think Apollo wants that either" Harry commented

"What are you on about"

"Look" The man said pointing to the two pups 

Apollo was hugging and explaining to a whimpering Cameron why you can't go in the river. 

"See told you he wouldn't need a female Alpha, hes only three and has Apollo." Louis said and childishly stuck his tongue out. 

"Okay you might be right, but he is only three"

Louis shrugged "Niall and Liam have known each other their whole life and Im sure they're fucking right now" He said before walking over to the kids laughing


	20. Chapter 20

"Louis!" Niall yelled as he went and tackled his friend to the ground

"Liam, Niall. I missed you, we don't really talk much" Louis said, its true, they pass by each other sometimes, but one or the other is always occupied with something or someone else. 

"You're too busy with Alpha" Niall said as he rolled his eyes

"Am not" the man denied 

"Are too, but its okay, we like seeing you with someone"

"Okay we might talk but that doesn't mean we have any interest in each other, well at least he doesn't have interest"

"But you do"

"I can't deny that hes good looking"

"Well he is" Niall exclaimed, Liam playfully swatting him in the chest. "Oops?" Niall laughed

"When did this happen, I mean I knew yall had something going on but you were never this comfortable around each other"

"Eh I dont know. A month ago or summat"

"And you didn't tell me!" The older omega exclaimed 

"As we said, you were busy. And its not like we're courting or dating. We just... fuck around here and there"

"Sometimes I wonder why you're the omega"

"I can be an omega and still be a fucking boss"

"I know you just. You don't give off omega vibes you know. Definitely not like Cameron"

"Where is he?"

"Hes with Harry his mum" Louis mumbled knowing what his friends were going to say

"But nothing is going on between you and Alpha at all?"

"Nope" 

"Right"

"There isn't I promise, hes a good friend. You're my friend and you're attractive but I wouldn't go fuck you. Now would I?"

"Well there was that one time" Niall reminded making Louis groan

"Shut up, we were both drunk."

"You slept together and I never knew about it?" Liam asked butting in

"Niall was afraid you'd be mad"

"Well yeah, I would be. Omegas aren't supposed to drink and you know that"

"But that rule is unfair"

"It can be, but you both know it lowers the chance of getting pregnant"

"I highly doubt thats ever been proven. Alphas are just possessive assholes who think they can run omegas and dont want them to drink because they want the omega to cater to their every move when theyre drunk."

"Excuse me"

"What?" Louis hissed 

"Im an Alpha if you didn't know"

'This would be a good time for popcorn' Niall muttered under his breath. Low enough so neither of the arguing men would hear him.

"And you would have bitched at us if we told you we were drinking, wouldn't you"

"For your own safety"

"For your own safety" Louis mimicked. "I love you but you're so stupid, what would happen if I got drunk"

"You could be um" Liam trailed off, knowing that Louis got him there

"Yeah well that happens when both ends were sober as well, so your argument is invalid" Louis says, voice dropping from anger to slightly hurt

"Sorry" Liam apologized 

"Its okay, Im sorry as well. Alpha and I have fights like this too but he gives in"

"Of course he does" Liam said rolling his eyes playfully 

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Hes smitten for you Lou, you're just too oblivious to see it. But eventually one of you will come to your senses"

"Can we talk about something else please?" Louis asked

"Of course, how about the footie game that was on yesterday?"

Louis rubbed the back of his neck "I um I didn't watch it"

"What! Thats your favourite thing!" Niall exclaimed 

"I was busy"

"With Alpha right?"

"Umm yes?"

"What do you two do all the time? Who watches Cameron?" Niall asked 

"We do, we usually go down to the park or just by the river. We went to see a new movie the other day"

"Yeah which one?" 

"Finding Dory, It was the only one I saw fit for Cameron to be able to watch"

"You should leave Cam with us one day so you two can fuck"

"Niall!" Louis yelled, cheeks tinting a pink

"Babe" Liam laughed shaking his head

"What?" Niall asked innocently


	21. Chapter 21

"I have another meeting tomorrow so I will be gone by tonight" Harry mentioned as he and Louis were having dinner. Niall had insisted he watch Cameron that day because he missed the boy.

Louis made a hum of acknowledgement, finishing his bite of potato before replying "Who's it with this time?"

Harry looked up at the omega and gave a small smirk "A secret"

"Arse, whats it about?" 

"Another secret" Harry laughed

"I fooking hate you" Louis mumbled 

"You love me" Harry smiled widely 

Louis glared at the Alpha

–

"That was quick" Louis mentioned the next morning as Harry sat down by him at breakfast 

The Alpha shrugged "It was a small meeting" 

"Can I know what it was about now?" Louis asked 

"We have new pack members joining in a couple days" Harry hinted 

"Really?!" Louis exclaimed, gaining a few looks from other pack members who were eating. Louis blushed and looked down. Harry chuckling.

"Yeah, and I definitely know you will get along with them"

"I can't wait! We should throw a party, or a dinner, or a–" Louis rambled getting cut of by Harry. 

"Whoa, slow down, you don't even know who they are yet" The Alpha laughed 

"But new people Harry! New people! Half of this pack hates me, I need someone new to talk to"

Harry frowned "who hates you"

Louis groaned "No! You are not killing anyone" 

"But they hate you" Harry stuck out his bottom lip, causing Louis to poke it. 

"You shouldn't care, anyway tell me about these people"

"Well there is nine of them, one recently had a broken bond, two are just babies, and they're almost all girls"

"My family was mostly girls, I miss them" Louis pouted

"I know, but for now you have my mum" Harry smiled softly 

"Yeah, I like Anne, shes nice, and Gemma, but she doesn't like me much."

"She doesn't like you?" Harry asked 

"Well she hasn't necessarily said she doesn't like me, I just don't think that she thinks the best of me" Louis explained 

"Why wouldn't she think the best of you"

"Well the first time she saw me was when you were killing your father and I ran away" 

"That's right she wasn't here when we had the dinner." Harry said, a quiet pause following after "Im sure she didn't mind the death of my father, he never supported that she was a beta, he said she would have been a better Alpha than me."

Louis furrowed his brows at the information "You're a good Alpha"

"Thank you Lou, you're a good omega, and father" Harry added, 

"Thank you" Louis smiled


	22. Chapter 22

"You'll have to be quiet, he usually sleeps in until ten, so we have a little while" Harry whispered to the surprise new pack members 

"Okay" The eldest of the new members whispered back

\-----------

"Surprise Louis!" Harry yelled as two kids jumped on Louis.

"Wha?" The omega muttered sitting up, rubbing at his eyes.

When the man focused on what was going on his eyes went comically wide. "Mummy?"

"Boobear" 

"Mummy!" Louis cried, shooting straight out of bed and hugging his mother. 

"My babies" Louis said as he moved on to his siblings 

"I you baby papa" Cameron pouted, seemingly just waking up. 

"That you are, but these are my baby siblings Cam" Louis explained to his son

Cameron looked up at his father confused "Si-sibings?" He tried

"Yeah, brothers and sisters"

Cameron looked up at him with curious eyes "Papa and Har have sibings for me?"

"Cameron" Louis sighed 

"Bubs, your papa and I aren't mated, when your papa mates someone you can have siblings okay?" Harry said, glancing at Louis, not seeing a mortified look on the mans face from what he had just said.

"Okay Har"

"Don't I get a hug Cam?" Jay asked

" Gamma!" Cameron yelled

"Hi baby"

"Miss 'ou gamma"

"I missed you too Cam"

"Gamma, me make fwend" Cameron exclaimed 

"Really now?" Jay asked quirking a brow

"Yes, he name iws 'ollo" The pup explained 

"Ollow?" Jay asked as she looked towards her own son 

"Its Apollo" Louis corrected 

"Oh okay" Jay nodded before turning her attention back to her grandson in her arms "Are you nice to Apollo?"

"Yes!"

"Good boy, is Apollo nice to you?"

Cameron gasped and shook his head "No! He tell me wha to do" he pouted crossing his arms over his chest 

"He tries not to let Cameron hurt himself is all" Louis added

"Sometimes you have to listen to others when they are trying to help you"

The pup sighed "I knows"

"Good"

The family continued to talk for hours, Harry slipping out of the cabin some time in between without a notice. 

-

"Thank you so much" Louis thanked the Alpha the next morning 

Harry smiled down at the omega "You're welcome love, I though it would make both you and your family happy" he had accidentally let the word love slip, but neither had noticed it

"It did, Im so, so very happy. But" Louis trailed off

Harry furrowed his brows, could Louis possibly not be happy with his family being there "But what?"

"Does this mean they'll be looking for my family as well?" Louis asked looking at the Alpha with sad and worried eyes

"No, I wouldn't have been able to bring them if I didn't talk to the packs Alpha. We bargained, for your family, as well as you."

The omega glared at the Alpha, putting another pancake on his plate "You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"They get ten days to hunt on our territory, each season" Harry explained as he walked towards a table

"Its not that stupid, but its still stupid" Louis said as he struggled to keep up with the Alpha, his small legs were nothing compared to the Alphas long lanky ones that seemed as though they could walk a mile a minute. 

"I know, but they're not out to kill you anymore" The Alpha said as he sat at the back table

"But what if they are just lying, what if they come here and hurt my family" 

"They wont love, it was a bargain, we sign a treaty, the consequence to breaking the bargain is that the whole pack minus the children gets killed." Once again the word slipped out, Louis catching on to it this time however, and blushing slightly. He's not used to being called such names.

"That is awful" The omega muttered

"It is, but I doubt its going to come down to that. They know how strong our pack is, and all the new members joining, we're just getting stronger"

"I sure hope so, I dont want anyone getting hurt"

"But you would if they hurt your family"

"Id be dead, I wouldn't even know" said Louis, gabbing the last piece of bacon off of Harrys plate, the Alpha paying no mind to the action. Instead just getting up and heading to the house.

"You wouldn't be dead" Harry denied shaking his head

"Why would they go for my family before me, I was the one who had a child and his for three years, don't tell me I wouldn't be dead because you know I would. Even so you signed the treaty, they still want me dead, they could ally together with some other pack and they could kill me. You never know." 

Harry furrowed his brows, he didn't like the thought of Louis dying. "Can we talk about something else"

"Sure, but promise me if I ever die before Cameron grows up, you'll take care of him."

"You wont, but of course I will, I love the kid"

"Thanks" Louis said giving a gentle smile, before switching the subject "Now, tell me something funny about your childhood"

"Um... my mum would be a better person to ask about this. But I know a few things. Oh! One time my mum and I were baking, I was about five, and apparently I went to grab the bowl with all of the mix in and I was of course shorter than the counter and knocked the bowl right on top of my head. Mum has a picture of it somewhere." Harry explained

"Really?" Louis exclaimed, he really wants to see go that picture.

"Yeah, Ive seen the picture multiple times, still don't think its very funny" 

It was quite for a little while, Louis just staring at Harry, a smirk ever so slowly making its way to his face. "Anne!" He yelled darting off to find her

"Louis no!" Harry yelled chasing after him

"Anne" The older lad called out again, seeing Anne come from on of the many doors, wiping her hands on a rag. 

"Yes dear"

Louis quickly ran behind the woman, using her as a shield from the Alpha. Louis smirked at Harry who said a firm "No" Anne on the other hand was confused but had a smile playing on her lips, seeing her son so happy made her happy. 

"Do you have that picture of Harold with the bowl of mix on his head?" Louis asked

The woman's eyes lit up "Oh yes, come Ill show you" she said as she grabbed Louis' hand leading him to a different room. 

"Mum!" Crossing his arms over his chest Harry playfully glared at his mother 

Anne shrugged looking back at her son "You must have told him"

"Yeah Harry, you told me" Louis said sticking his tongue out at the tall Alpha. 

"Im never telling you a childhood story again."

"You will, don't worry" 

-

"Found it" Anne exclaimed after rummaging around in a draw in her room for a couple minutes. She held up the picture before looking at it herself and smiling, then handing it over to Louis who gratefully took the small image. 

As soon as the man saw he photo he put a hand over his mouth and let out a loud laugh, before cooing at how cute the photo was. "Oh Harold, that's adorable"

"Its not" Harry denied, the man still had his arms crossed over his chest but had a small smile on his face. 

"It is" Louis insisted looking at the picture some more. 

The picture was of a young Harry looking like he was about to cry, a bowl on top of his head, and batter running down his face and shirt.

Louis handed the photo back to Anne and thanked her, she nodded in response before saying "One day, you and I need to go through all of Harrys childhood photos and Ill tell you the story behind all of them."

"Mum" Harry groaned at the same time Louis said "Sounds like a plan"

"Oh Louis!" The woman called as the two were walking out of the door. 

"Yes" he asked as he turned around 

"You're family is here now correct?" 

"Yep, they're getting settled in now, said they have a surprise for me so they kicked me out for a while"

"We should all have lunch together tomorrow, Ill cook" Anne offered 

Louis smiled at the friendly offer "Im sure me mum would love to help cook if you want"

"If she wants to"

"Ill ask, Im sure she would agree just to get away from all of the kids." Louis said causing the three of them to laugh

"How many are there again?"

"Including me seven"

"I couldn't even handle two" 

"Well one of those was Harry" Louis glanced up to the Alpha who stood behind him before looking back at Anne. "Hes a lot of work"

"That he is" she agreed 

The Alpha groaned and dropped his head onto Louis'. "Mum we have to go, its getting late-ish and I no longer want any talk about me, at least while Im here because it's embarrassing"

"Then you leave" Louis sassed 

"Oh no, you're coming with me" Harry said picking the omega up and putting him over his shoulder. 

"Okay, bye Anne!" Louis called waving to the Alphas mother 

"Bye loves"

"Harold let me down you frog" Louis said after a minute of the Alpha carrying him over his shoulder. 

"Im going to carry you by every cabin in the territory for calling me that"

"You talk lanky frog, let me down" Louis yelled kicking his legs slightly 

Harry chuckled and shook his head making Louis huff "Im going to kick you in your dick"

"You can't even reach" 

"I can still kick your stomach"

Harry rolled his eyes "Thats not going to hurt me"

"Hmm" Louis thought for a little but before he settled on pinching the Alphas bum. Making the man yelp.

"Aye! Hands off"

"Get your hands off me then"

"Fine, if I must" He sighed setting the omega down. 

"Asshole, Now lets go, I want to see my son"

Harry shook his head "Hes my son" 

"What are you on about"

"I love him more than you" Harry said

"Do not" Louis gasped

"Do too"

"I birthed him and carried him and moved for him"

Harry sighed a defeated sigh "Okay you win"

"Of course I do, Im his actual father"

"I want a pup" Harry said

"You have Cameron some days" Louis pointed out

"But as you said, he's not actually mine. Most are mated by my age."

"Hey Im older than you, and Im not mated" Louis said, he was wondering how having fun took such a depressing turn. 

"You have a reason, I don't. I could have just mated one of the women that my father brought me, even if I wasn't attracted to them, I could have still mated and had pups"

"But you didn't want that, and thats okay" Louis assured

"Its not okay! If I die there is no one to take over, I don't have a heir to take over my place. If I die and don't have a heir, the neighboring pack gets to choose a heir of their own to run the pack"

"Oh"

"I should have just mated one of the women and my father would have been happy, maybe I would have been a good Alpha then, maybe I-"

Louis cut off the Alpha, one thing omegas were taught never to do especially when the Alpha is worked up because the out come could be very bad. "No stop. From what I was able to gather, your father was just a jerk anyway, nothing would have pleased him. You are a good Alpha, the perfect Alpha. You care about everyone even if they are omegas which most Alphas deem useless for anything but breeding. You try to make everyone happy and you help any member of the pack through whatever they are going through."

"But if-" Harry tried

"No, just shut up, and lets go get Cameron. We'll both be happy again when we see him" 

"Okay, Im sorry" Harry apologized 

"I know" Louis mumbled as he picked up Harrys arm and moved himself under if, lying his head on the side of the Alpha as they continued to walk. Harry gripping Louis' hand, which was entangled with his, tightly but not tight enough to hurt the omega.

"Papa! Har!" Cameron exclaimed running over to them

Harry caught the pup as he jumped into his arms and spun around one time before setting the pup back down on his feet. "Hi munchkin"

"Do I get a hug too?" Louis pouted 

Cameron shook his head "No papa! Har pigback" 

Harry shook his head at the small boy "Not until you give your papa a big hug and kiss" 

"Okay!" Cameron exclaimed running over to his father and hugging him quickly and letting Louis kiss his cheek. 

"Love you" Louis said

"'Ove you too papa" Cameron quickly replied then running back over to Harry 

"Pig back?"

The two adults laughed and Harry nodded "Of course"

"Should we go see grandma?" Louis asked his son

Cameron jumped as much as he could, still on Harry back, the Alpha grunting every time Cameron would jump because his arms would pull back and chock him "Yes!" The pup shouted 

Louis smiled and looked at Harry who had a look of discomfort on his face "Do you want me to come" He asked while Louis was loosening his sons grip on the mans throat, not being able to do much though, or Cameron would whine and grip tighter. 

"I dont think he'd let you go" Louis said eyeing Cameron who was clinging to Harrys back, arms clasped tightly around his neck, and was laying his head on the Alphas back. Harry just smiled and softly patted the pups leg.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi baby" Jay greeted as she walked into Louis' cabin. 

Louis smiled at her "hi mum" he greeted from his spot on the sofa. He was making Cameron a new sweater, it was continuing to get colder outside and the boy didn't have many warm clothes. Louis didn't work with helping the other omegas do the kitchen chores anymore so he wasn't aloud to take what had been made for all the children. The elders who make the clothes say that if you dont help, you have enough free time to make them clothes yourself. 

Louis definitely missed working with the other omegas, its just the Alpha would always come talk to him and distract him and the other omegas would gripe and complain about it, so eventually that drove him to stop helping. Of course soon hes going to need to do something to help out, once Cameron outgrows his pants. Louis has no idea how to make pants, that just seems physically impossible to him. 

"Liam and Niall stopped by, they heard we were here." Jay mentioned as she sat down beside her son on the small sofa.

Louis frowned "I dont see them much anymore"

Jay smiled and patted her sons shoulder "Thats alright dear, you're all growing up. You're free to do whatever you wish now, you're not confined to one cabin."  
Louis just nodded with a small smile, though it really didnt reach his eyes. Jay noticed and continued on with something new, yet still along the lines of Louis' friends.  
"I heard the two of them are getting along real well anyway, when did that happen?"

Louis shrugged "A few months ago. I know, I was surprised as well" he chuckled. He remembered when he first found out. He had walked into their cabin to ask if they wanted to eat lunch in the park with Cameron and himself. But found the two tangled up on their bed making out. 

"And you and that young Alpha?" Jay mentioned as she wriggled her brows

Louis blushed and shook his head "Nothing, we're just friends"

"But you like him"

"No"

"You dont just blush down to your neck at the mention of a mans name, without liking them"

Louis blushed harder and mumbled "Okay, so maybe I do. It doesn't matter anyway"

"And why not, this is your chance, take it"

"Hes the packs Alpha, Im someone that the pack hates. If anything did happen between us, I wouldn't be fit to be Luna anyway. Cameron is an Omega, Id be too old by the time anything happened between us to have more kids, so no one would be able to take over" Louis explained

"And why wouldn't Cameron be able to take over"

Louis shrugged and stated "Hes not heir"

Jay rolled her eyes at her sons thoughts"He doesn't have to be, hes only three, if you and that Alpha got together he would pretty much be raising him, could teach him everything he needs to know"

-

"Im leaving again" Harry announced to Louis as they were heading back from their walk. Harry had found Louis earlier that day and asked if he wanted to take a walk with him. He had felt bad about it, Louis was with his family playing around in the park. Though when he asked Jay pushed Louis toward the Alpha and told him shed keep an eye on Cameron, then wiggled her eyebrows suggestively making Louis blush and Harry laugh. 

"Where to this time?" Louis asked as he swung their hands between them. 

"Another secret, it's definitely not like the other one though." Harry said giving a breathily chuckle "I couldn't pull something like that again, unless of course..." he trailed off a bit 

Louis picked up and continued for the Alpha "Unless you have a magical ass you can pull it from"

Harry laughed "That or as I was going to say, unless you have family that you're not telling me about"

"Okay, be safe and hurry back"

"Will do, have fun with your family"

"Definitely" Louis gave the Alpha a half-assed smile, he knew that this was the time that Harry would be leaving then, he would go collect all the other Alphas hes taking with him and they'd be off. Hes always scared of that part, what if the Alpha didn't come back, what would happen to the pack, what would happen to him, to his son. Would some random become the head Alpha, or would Anne take over... but shes an omega, is that even allowed. 

"Bye"

"See you later"

"Right, see you later"

That became their thing. Louis saying 'bye' instead of 'see you later' and then Harry correcting him on it, then Louis saying it the way Harry wants and giving the Alpha a kiss on the cheek as a farewell for now.   
Harry didn't like exchanging goodbyes before he left, it made him feel as though he would never come back to his pack, to Louis. He didn't like that feeling, so he insisted on a see you later exchange instead. He also definitely did not mind the kiss on the cheek.


	24. Chapter 24

"Harold what the fuck is this!?" Louis screeched as he saw the Alpha approaching him with a baby in his arms. Another Alpha behind him carrying a baby as well. What the fuck even happened? Stuff like this only happens in movies like who just shows up with babies? 

Harry shushed him "Shh its baby" he pointed out the obvious 

Louis glared at the Alpha and rolled his eyes "Duh dumbass, why do you have a babies! I thought you were going to a meeting"

"I didn't say where I was going, you told me that your old pack always left their kids, I can say that its not every day that you find a baby lying in the middle of the forest"

Louis stood there for a moment in complete silence before reaching out "Give her to me, she's adorable"

Harry chuckled and handed the baby over to the omega, who eagerly took her and began cradling and cooing over her. 

"Oh my! Look how cute you are, the cutest little thing ever! Im going to take care of you, you know. You're just too cute to give up now"

Harry furrowed his brows "Uhh, Louis?"

Louis hummed, not really paying attention but when Harry didn't say anything he looked up from the pup to the Alpha "Yes"

Harry looked uncomfortable and worried "What about Cameron?" He asked

Louis shrugged "Yeah, what about him?"

"You're not seriously keeping her are you?"

"Why can't I?"

Harry let out a shaky sigh, he knew how Louis could be some times. "Well you know two kids can be really hard, and Cameron really likes the attention and playing outside all the time and thats really not the best for a baby, especially in weather like this."

"Are you saying I can't handle two kids?" Louis asked, he was extremely offended.

And Harry knew he fucked up. He quickly tried covering his tracks because no, thats not what he meant, not at all. He truly just doesn't think its time for Louis to raise another pup "No no-"

"Fine take her then." Louis huffed as he switched the pup from his hold to Harrys. "I wont ever have a child again myself anyway." 

"Louis thats not what I meant"

"You're implying that Ill never find a mate, especially not any time soon to help raise two children. That Im not capable of raising two children on my own. That I should never have any more kids because Im not capable of having more than one"

"No Louis"

"Well you're right, Cameron wasn't able to see outside for the longest time, he freaking got stolen from me and almost died. He doesn't spend enough time with me, hell, I don't even have him with me right now. I wont find a Alpha because no one wants a shi-bad omega like me. You're so right Harry. Now if you'll excuse me, Ill go get my child, spend some valuable time with him since hes the only one Ill ever have"

"Louis-" Harry tried once more, only to ignored once more as Louis ran off. Harry sighed and looked down at the pup in his arms, she was looking up at him with her brown eyes. She was sleeping for most of the journey, lord knows how much she had exhausted herself crying. Its not like Harry wouldn't give Louis the baby if he really thought he could care for her, but one of the Alphas in the pack had already agreed to take care of the two, him and his mate weren't able to have any children, he had mated a beta whom cannot get pregnant from an Alpha. Now Harry had to worry about fixing the problem he had created but first he had to make sure the two new pack members were okay and safe. 

-

Louis walked into his mothers cabin, tears running down his blotchy face and hes got a red runny nose. As soon as Jay saw the state of her son she frowned and went to comfort him"Lou-" she began only for Louis to shrug her off and make his way to his son. 

Louis picked Cameron up and grabbed his jacket. "Im fine, I promise, I just really need alone time with my baby. Were going back to my cabin okay? Ill make sure to come over tomorrow" Louis promised giving his mum a small smile while Cameron wiped his fathers tears. He didn't know what happened, why his papa was crying, he just knew he had to be a good big boy and take care of his papa right now while hes feeling down.


	25. Chapter 25

"Louis please" Harry begged as Louis continued to ignore him.

"Its been two months, why won't you talk to me"

"I miss you and Cameron" Harry tried. He was stood outside Louis' cabin with the Omega . Louis just looking straight ahead at the forest trying not to acknowledge the Alphas existence.

The Omega mumbled when he realized the Alpha wouldn't stop pestering him any time soon. "Go away"

"No"

"Dammit just fucking go away" Louis snapped and whipped his head towards the Alpha with a scowl set deep on his face.

"Why won't you just talk to me" The Alpha asked, he was desperate at this point. He had taken a big liking to the two Omegas and he just wants time with them again.

Louis glared from his spot in the doorway, threatening "If you don't leave now, Im leaving with Cameron"

Harrys eyes widened, his green orbs losing a bit of life which if you really looked you would have watched it leave him, he shook his head and begged"You can't"

"Watch me" Louis muttered turning around ready to go pack his things up and be on his way elsewhere with Cameron. Family and everyone else hes grown to like in this pack forgotten about at his irrational time. 

Harry reached out and grabbed the upper of the omegas arm gently to get him to turn around and look back at him. "Okay! Okay! Im sorry! Im leaving. Im sorry"

-

"Papa why we don't see ha-ee no more?" Cameron had asked a few days after Louis' last encounter with the Alpha. 

"Because we don't" answered simply hoping the pup would accept it. Of course he just had to get Louis' stubbornness though and insisted he know why they dont get to see Harry.

"Just because we dont, now eat your lunch" Louis scold making the pup whimper and continue eating his lunch.

"Okay, sorry papa" Cameron apologized. He doesnt like when his papa is cross with him. 

"Its alright baby, Harry and I just aren't on the best terms, but you can go see him after lunch yeah?" Louis explained as simple as he could without going into any details, he felt awful about yelling at cameron, the pup just wanted to know why they don't see someone they used to see almost daily. Someone who he had grown attached to. Louis figured it would be okay if Cameron went to see Harry, hopefully he was in the area and not out at some meeting. He couldn't keep cameron from the Alpha for his own selfish reasons. 

Camerons eyes widened at his fathers words, he couldn't wait much longer to see his friend "Yeah!" He yelled jumping up from his seat. 

When the boy was about to run to the door Louis grabbed his arm "Okay but you have to sit down and eat everything, even your carrots." 

Cameron pouted and sat down nonetheless but that didn't mean he wasn't going to complain about the veggies "But papa I no like carrots"

Louis pushed the plate of food closer to the pup "I dont either but they are good for you? Keep you nice and healthy so you can grow up big and strong"

"I no eat them" Cameron said as he pushed them away again

Louis sighed and looked at his son and shrugged "then you don't get to see Harry"

Cameron let out a gasp and reached for the plate of food that happened to be mostly carrots seeing as he ate most of his roast. "Okay, I eat them"

"Good boy" Louis smiled, eating from home was nice then Camerons tantrums weren't in-front of everyone. But going to the dining hall and collecting the plates of food was extra work that Louis did not wish to do every day. 

-  
Louis stood in front of the Alpha with his pup in his arms before passing him over.   
"He wanted time with you, have fun and dont you dare hurt my baby" he warned before turning to retreat out of the house, before he got out of the room though he turned around and waved goodbye to his son who was already interested in playing with the Alphas hair "By Cam"

Cameron took his hand out of the Alphas hair and looked at his father waving bye "Bye papa"

"Louis wait" Harry called and sighed when all the Omega did was ignore him.

"Whys your papa not talking to me?" Harry asked the boy 

Cameron shrugged and snuggled against the Alphas chest "I don't know"

Harry shrugged and gave a slight laugh and asked the boy "Silly me huh? So what should we do today?"

Cameron perked up at the sound of what they should do, he yelled "Watch movie!"

Harry chuckled at the boys enthusiasm "Which movie do you want bub?"

"Ummmmm" Cameron hummed as he tapped his little finger on his chin. "How bout Pokhonus?"

"Pocahontas? Sounds good." Harry put the movie in and started it. 

"Ill go get you a cookie" Harry started toward the kitchen hearing little patters of feet behind him

Cameron asked "Anne cookies?"

Harry nodded "Yes Annes cookies, only the best for you"

"Yay!" Cameron cheered, standing on his toes he spun in a circle while jumping making the Alpha laugh.

Harry grabbed a cookie from the jar and held it up while Cameron chanted  
"Cookie cookie cookie!" While he tried to jump to grab it.

Harry pulled the cookie back a little further to get Camerons attention. "Now, this is the only cookie you get today, dont eat it too fast" he warned before giving the cookie to the pup. 

Cameron nodded and took a very slow bite out of it.

The Alpha chuckled and ruffled the young pups hair a big "You nut, you can eat faster than that." Cameron began eating his cookie a bit more normally after that. The pup really did know how to make Harry laugh, just like his father.

"Do you know when papas picking you up?" Harry asked after a bit. Cameron still eating his cookie.

Cameron shrugged and took a bite of cookie before saying, with a mouth full of cookie, "Papa say I spend night"

"Oh". Harry frowned, wishing Louis would have talked to him and told him. You cant fully trust a toddler but for some odd reason Harry knew that it was something Louis would plan and not tell him so he said nothing more. "Okay"

"I have some work to do, do you want to help Anne bake some cookies or maybe a cake?" Harry asked, the pup who had been walking in circles giggling stopped and looked at the Alpha. 

"Yes!" The pup cheered 

"Lets go find her" Harry said reaching out for Camerons hand only for the pup to slap his hand away and stick up his arms

"Up!" He demanded 

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. You could tell easily that this pup was Louis' . "Alright"

"Oomf" Harry groaned as he picked up the pup. "you're getting heavy" 

Cameron giggled and brightly said "Papa says same thing"

"Means you're getting to be a big boy"

"Uh huh, papa says he wont be able to carry me no more soon"

"Good thing I can carry you, and do this!" Harry tipped the boy upside down. Cameron's giggles could be heard throughout most of the house. 

"Oh Harry, and Cameron"

"Anne!" Cameron called as he wiggled out of Harrys grip and ran to the woman 

Once Anne picked the pup up he started to chat "Ha-ee says we can bake cookies and cake"

Harry tsked at the pup "I said or cake. Not both"

Cameron pouted. Harry knows Anne always lets Cameron lick the bowls clean, and he doesn't need to go into a sugar coma, Louis would surely kill him then. 

"Wheres Louis?" Anne asked her son

"I dont know, he dropped Cameron off saying he said he wanted to spend time with me, warned me not to hurt him and then left"

"You don't think hes leaving do you" The woman whispered 

"I don't know, I thought about that too. We'll see I guess. Cameron said hes spending the night, so I'll have to find those clothes that Louis had left here last time."

"They're in the third drawer in the laundry room" Anne called as she began getting stuff out for the baking

"Thanks mum" Harry called back

-

"Cameron c'mon we've got to get you ready for bed" Harry said as he picked up the blanket that Cameron was hiding under.

Cameron pouted and gave Harry seriously cute puppy dog eyes "No Ha-ee! I don't wanna!" He cried

Harry picked up the crying boy "Cameron, please, papas already mad at me, he'll be more crossed and sad if you're tired tomorrow"

Camerons cries turned into small hiccups and he whimpered out "Papa will be sad?"

Harry nodded, carrying the boy to the bathroom "Yes, he doesn't want you falling asleep on him tomorrow"

"Okay. No bath?" Cameron asked with hopeful eyes

"Yes bath" Harry mimicked "youve got flour and chocolate all over you"

Cameron sighed "okay"

"Thanks bubs"

"Ha-ee sing bath song?" Cameron asked as Harry put him in the tub. The pup was excited to be in it once he was, the tub was bigger than any tub hes ever seen! He could almost swim in it! 

Harry frowned and replied "I dont know the bath song"

Cameron gasped and gaped at him like a fish out of water. "Papa said eveyone knows bath song"

Harry wanted to laugh at the pups facial expressions but held it back and instead just asked "How does some of it go?"

Cameron cutely shrugged, pouting up at Harry "I dont know, but his name Tiny Tim" he said with glee, happy that he remembered the name and hoping that his friend would know the song.

Harry thought on that for a minute before remembering his mother had sang him a song like that when he was little, if he remembers all the words, now thats a different story. But at least he knows what song Cameron is talking about now. "Oh! I know that song"

The pup smiled and asked "Sing it?"

"I had a little Turtle," Harry started, Cameron grinning from ear to ear, happy that the Alpha had known the song and was singing it.   
"His name was Tiny Tim.  
I put him in the bathtub,  
To see if he could swim." Cameron joined in and sang the song with the Alpha.

"He drank up all the water  
And ate a bar of soap.  
And now he's in his bed,  
With bubbles in his throat."

Cameron continued to play in the water and sing, taking a little break to wash Camerons hair which the pup threw a small fit over but got over it quickly after it was done. After the hair washing they continued on singing the song. 

"Bubble, Bubble, Bubble,  
Bubble, Bubble, Bubble,  
Bubble, Bubble, Bubble  
Bubble, PoP!" Cameron and Harry both sang together, Harry washing Cameron up as they sang. They sang the song three times in total. Its a very quick and short song and Harry doesnt know how Louis and Cameron arent sick of it already. 

"Good job bub" Harry praised as he got the last bit of chocolate off of the pup. 

Cameron gave a small tired smile to the the Alpha "Bath done now?" he asked 

"I suppose so" Harry trailed off, Cameron started standing up only to almost slip but Harry was quick to catch the small being before he could fall. Though he doubts the landing would have hurt because Cameron had been jumping up and plopping down the entire bath. Effectively getting Harry soaked as well in the process. 

"Thanks Ha-ee" the pup said then rubbed his eyes while yawning. 

"Bedtime?" Harry asked

Cameron sleepily nodded on Harrys shoulder "Bedtime" he agreed

"Dont fall asleep just yet, we have to dress you." Harry reminded as Camerons eyes started to close, making the pup whine, he just wants to sleep!  
"Dont worry it will be quick, just as quick as you eat all those cookies."

"Cookies?" Cameron asked, Harry had set him down on the bed and grabbed the boys clothes and began putting them on him.

Harry nodded pulling Camerons shirt over the pups head making Cameron giggle "Maybe after breakfast tomorrow morning." 

"Otay" Cameron agreed. He was too tired to even eat a cookie. Though he knew he would dream about eating cookies. He always does that anyway. Cookies, cake, and Ice Cream. 

"Lets get you to bed now." Harry said

He put Cameron in the big bed and tucked him in. He then put some pillows on the sides of the pup so that he couldn't roll off of the bed in his sleep if he were to squirm around. He then proceeded to pull a little night light out of the side drawer, he kept it from the last time Louis and Cameron spent the night. Louis didn't care because he had a couple of them already. 

Cameron yawned as Harry stroked his hair softly "Nigh-night Ha-ee" the pups eyes started getting heavy and soon enough little snore like breaths left his mouth and his breathing evened out. 

Harry got up and moved over to the door, looking at the sleeping boy one more time he whispered a quiet "Night Cam." Before he shut the door and made his way to his office to grab a few things and then headed downstairs to the sitting room. 

-

"Hes asleep?" Anne asked with a smile as her son walked into the sitting room by her. She watched as Harry flopped down on the chair and sagged down in it, she couldn't help but roll her eyes and chuckle at that. It was something he had done since he was very young. It amused her how little Harrys habits change. 

"Yep. Hes in my bed, I dont want him in a different room on a huge bed by himself all night"

"Thats good. So Louis will be coming to get him tomorrow?" Anne questioned, Harry sitting up a bit more to answer. 

"Im hoping. Hoping he didn't do anything stupid." Harry mumbled

"Im sure he didn't. I don't think he trusts you with Cameron that much"

"Rude" Harry scuffed

Anne reached over and poked her sons arm "I was joking. Brighten up!"

Harry looked over at his mother and gave her a half smile and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "M'sorry. Im just tired and stressed."

Anne ran her fingers over Harrys knuckles a few times "Go to bed then."

Harry shook his head and retreated to his previous position of exhaustion "I have work to do. Crescent needs papers signed for our agreement and I have to go with my men to deliver them the morning after tomorrow's ."

"You have time left then" Anne said. She hated that her son overworks himself. Even if he doesn't believe he's over working she can tell he is. Its almost like hes got permanent bags under his eyes from all the all nighters Hes been pulling lately. It saddens her to see her child like that. Theres nothing she can do about it though.

"I have a meeting tomorrow for most of the day. If Louis doesn't come by early enough you're going to have to mind Cam and see him off with Louis. I have to be off by noon, have to get papers ready before that." Harry explained while sorting out a few papers he had brought with him to the sitting room to read before putting his hand on his forehead, where a headache was slowly growing. 

Anne stood up and yawned "Good luck son. You're doing amazing, just don't wear yourself out."

"I promise I wont, its just a busy time."

"I love you"

"Love you too mum." Harry said back, before he stood up as well, however he was headed to his office where as his mother headed to bed, something he wishes he could do. 

Hours of work later Harry stood up from his desk with a groan and made his way to his room where he found Cameron still sleeping peacefully. He loved the pup more than he could ever express, it made him excited to have his own children. If he ever was to have pups of his own.   
He got into bed and got comfy, not much later he felt a light weight make its way onto his chest. Cameron had crawled on top of him. Harry smiled and kissed the top of the pups head while rubbing his back slightly. 

Yeah, he couldn't wait to have this all to himself, hopefully with a mate laid next to him.


	26. Chapter 26

"Papa!" Cameron screeched when he saw his father, running towards the Omega and jumping into his arms. 

Louis picked him up with a tiny grunt, the boy really was getting big for his small Omega stature to hold, he prepped Camerons face with kisses "Hi Cam, ready to go home"

Cameron looked up with gleaming eyes and asked "We make cookies there?"

Louis frowned and shook his head "Uh no we cant baby"

Cameron wiggled out of his grip and onto the floor, he stood with his arms crossed in front of him and a pout on his lips "Then me want to stay here"

"Cameron, we're going home" Louis said sternly 

The stern voice however didn't make Cameron let up "No! Me want to stay"

Louis glanced around and noticed a few workers glance at them "You're causing a scene, come on"

The pup didnt care, he likes attention, so he laid back in his fathers arms and cried "no papa! Me want Ha-ee"

"Cameron"

Cameron shook his head at his papa "No, Ha-ee!" he reached out to the Alpha.

"How about papa brings you over tomorrow for a little while, you and Anne can make cookies then?" Harry offered 

Camerons eyes lit up and widened, he turned to his papa little lip jutting out "Pease papa?"

The Omega rolled his eyes "Fine alright, you go play for a second, I have to talk to Harry" Louis said glaring at the Alpha making Harry gulp. The pup nodded and wiggled down out of Louis' arms and ran to where there was a stuffed pig and playing with it, making it fly through the air.

Once he realized his son wasn't paying attention to the adults anymore he hissed out "How dare you suggest that I bring him tomorrow! Now I don't get to have another day with him!" He accused shoving his index finger into the Alphas chest.

Harry held up his hands before removing Louis finger "Whoa whoa wait. You're the one who just dropped him off here without my knowledge, I didn't even know he was spending the night until he told me he was." It was quiet for a second Louis opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off "But if you want to spend tomorrow with him so bad, come around nine to noon. I wont be here then. You can just help or watch him bake with my mum. She hasn't done anything to you" He offered "Neither have I" He mumbled under his breath going completely unnoticed by the angry omega. 

Louis gave a curt not. "Thank you" the omega then called over his son and made his way to the door.

"Louis?" Harry called out before they left.

Louis groaned but turned around nonetheless"What now"

"Why are you mad at me?" The Alpha asked 

Louis stopped for a second, why was he? He really didn't remember. Harry had sort of kinda in a way said he was a bad father, but he knows that's not how the Alpha had intended for it come across. He settled on answering with a simple "because" 

"Oh, okay" the Alpha sighed "Ill see you some other day, bye Cam!" he waved to the pup

Cameron giggled and waved back "Bye-bye Ha-ee"

"Oh Cam" Louis started once they were outside of the pack house. "Can we switch spots? I dont want to adult any longer." The adult Omega gave a pitiful laugh.

Cameron gasped and shook his head. "No papa! You my papa! Needs to be ad-adult" 

Louis laughed at his sons reaction "oh alright" 

-

"Oh Louis! Hi hun, and Cameron, my favourite little pup" Anne greeted as the two walked into the kitchen, she had been preparing things knowing that Cameron would be over today to bake. 

Louis waved "Hi Anne"

It was the tiniest bit awkward for Louis, being in a room with Anne who is the mother of the Alpha hes currently not getting along with. He took a seat on one of the bar stools as Anne and Cameron started to bake.

Anne and Cameron baked a cake while Louis watched. He loved it. Seeing the joy on his sons face. The two of them laughing and Anne booping Camerons nose with some flour on her finger. Cameron taking sneaky tastes of the batter. It made him smile. 

This is what it would always be like if he were together with the Alpha. It would be so lovely. They may even have more pups and the whole kitchen would be filled with the little nuisances, Anne would make them love baking. Give them a sweet tooth. 

Anne startled him out of his thoughts before they could go any further. "Ive been given very important instructions by Harry not to ask whats going on between you two. Im just to curious and need to know. So whats going on between you two" Anne asked with a slight chuckle. 

Louis looked around and saw that Cameron was now playing with a couple stuffed animals. "I don't know"

Anne waved her hand "Oh sure you do, you're just not telling me"

Louis sighed "I got mad at him for something that he didn't even intentionally say"

Anne clapped her hands making Louis jump slightly not expecting the loud noise."So forgive him, easy!"

Louis sighed once again for what felt like the millionth time this afternoon. "Ive done that already, just have to work on forgiving myself, then hoping he'll forgive me."

Anne gave him a smile and took his hand in hers "Louis, he forgave you the second you did it. Hes smitten"

Louis shook his head with a slight laugh "Hes not"

Anne narrowed her eyes "Im his mother. Ive known the boy for his whole life, I know when hes smitten for someone and when hes not"

The young Omega shook his head once again "He just likes Cameron, thats all"

"Ha-ee like me?" Cameron asked as he popped up out of nowhere and grabbed onto Louis' leg.

"Harry loves you very much" A voice said making all three heads turn to it 

A grin spread across Camerons face "Ha-ee!" He screeched as he ran over to the Alpha 

"Cameron!" Harry yelled opening his arms 

"Ha-ee!" Cameron said once again as he jumped into the mans arms

"Cameron!" Harry copied 

"Ha-ee" 

"Little brat!" Harry said wanting to switch it up

Cameron let out a tiny gasp and put his hand on his chest "Hey! I no brat!"

Harry hummed and agreed "You're right. So whos the brat"

"Papa" Cameron decided. Making Louis open his mouth in shock and making Harry furrow his brows. Annes eyes widened slightly but was staying out of it. Shes not the parent nor is she whatever Harry is. 

"Cameron!" Louis yelled, scolding. 

The pup paid no attention to his father but kept it on the Alpha. Harry looked from Louis to the pup. He brushed some hair out of the pups face "Hey, I think that hurt papas feelings"

Camerons bottom lip jutted out into a pout."Buh he is"

"And whys that?" Harry asked

Cameron crossed his arms and gave a grumpy facial expression. "He mad at Ha-ee fo' no reason"

Harry glanced up at Louis who was already looking at him. "Maybe, but thats for us adults to deal with and not you little pups. I think Papa deserves a hug now"

Cameron nodded and turned to Louis giving him a big hug. "Me so-ee Papa, me leave it to ad-a-ults"

Louis hugged his son back and rubbed the pups back before ruffling his hair "Thank you baby. Maybe you and Anne can play a bit while I talk to Harry?"

"Okay!" Cameron yelled and looked to the elder Omega who smiled and held out her hand 

-

"Im sorry" Louis apologized once the two were out of the room

Harry waved it off "Its fine Lou" he replied

Louis gave some sort of face that Harry didnt understand "But its not is it? I got mad at you for no reason. You were right anyway. Theres no possible way I could take care of two pups right now. Cameron is a handful and more at this age. Constantly has to be moving and jumping on things. If I had a baby right now Im afraid he would jump on her and squish her." Louis said, he was close to crying, Harry wrapped an arm around the Omega trying to bring him comfort.

"It wasnt right for me to say that about you either though. I apologize as well. I wasnt being a very good Alpha when I said that."

Louis shook his head and looked up at the Alpha "You didnt mean it. You were just looking out for Cameron and I. I wasnt a very good Omega and dad throughout this whole thing." Louis sighed

Harry decided to try to lighten the mood "Who says you're a dad? You're a papa" he chuckled 

Louis laughed as well "You know he started out with calling me mummy and then my mum taught him papa."

Harry frowned, he thought Cameron calling Louis mummy would be cute, he asked "Why?"

Louis shrugged "I guess she thought it was more fitting? I dont really know, never thought to ask"

"Would you let your other pups call you mum?" Harry asked. He couldn't lie, he thinks about a future with Louis quite often. Cameron being his son, him and Louis having pups of their own. Louis being Luna of the pack and taking care of everyone. He could completely see it happening. 

Louis gave a sharp nod "Definitely. If Cameron wanted to start calling me mummy I would love it. But papa is completely okay too."  
Harry smiled at Louis and Louis smiled back at Harry. 

The two can go from not talking to acting as if nothing had even happened in a second. Even with only spending a few minutes with Harry again Louis regrets not talking to him for so long. Forgot how much he actually loves talking to Harry.


	27. Chapter 27

A few months went by since the two made up and they honestly couldn't be better. Cameron was always ecstatic when he was spending the night with 'Ha-ee and Anne' he got even more excited when he would find out one of his Aunts was spending the nights with him. 

Cameron was currently spending the day with Grandma Jay and Anne, the Luna and the other elder Omega had become friends since they joined , leaving Harry and Louis to do whatever they please 

"I um... I uh have something to ask you" Harry asked, he was fiddling with his thumbs and chewing on his lip, Louis could tell he was nervous, it was quite obvious. It scared Louis a bit, he didn't know what was about to come, Alphas usually don't get so nervous. 

The Omega hesitated a bit "Okay.. shoot"

It was now the Alphas turn to hesitate, he looked as if he were having an internal war. "Would you mind if uh- like I- would you um mind if I uh asked if I could uh court you?" He shut his eyes tightly after asking the question scared of what Louis would say. 

Louis grinned "Not at all. Go ahead"

"May I uh... court you?"

"Of course. Ive been waiting for this" Louis laughed

"Really!" The Alpha exclaimed, he rushed forwards the little ways that Louis was from him, grabbed him by the waist and twirled him in the air. 

Louis laughed again at the Alphas antics waiting until he was on the floor again to start speaking "Yes you idiot. I always thought that this feeling was one sided, that we could never be together anyway because Im a male.. I cant be luna." He mumbled the last part a bit ashamed.

"Good thing its mutual. And why not? I think you're plenty fit to be luna." The Alpha frowned. He never wants his Omega to put himself down. 

"I already have a son and Im a male. A dick is what I have." Louis said as if he were Dr. Seuss. He didnt like the Alpha being upset so he was trying to lighten the mood. To his dismay the Alpha frowned even more.

"Neither of those things matter, as long as you're an omega and promise to protect the pack then you're set... you would protect the pack and do whats best for them... right?" He had to make sure. Couldnt have a luna who wouldn't protect the pack.

Louis gave a small smile and nodded "Of course, not only do I love most of the people here, my family is part of this pack. I will always protect the ones I love"

Harry grinned so big Louis was afraid that his face would split in two "See already perfect Luna and we have just started with the courting."

Louis shoved Harrys shoulder "Oh shut up and let me go see my baby."

Harry shook his head "Mum said shes never giving him back. Said he was too cute to let go."

"Well if this courting goes anywhere she'll be living with him and get sick of us."

Harry frowned "Thats not true, she loves the both of you."

Louis scuffed "When we're not around twenty-four seven."

The Alpha shrugged "She'd love you even if you were attached to her hip. You're presence is amazing." Its true, being around Louis is like a breath of fresh air, drinking coffee in the morning to energize yourself. Your days going shit but then you get that cup and you suddenly feel better and have energy. Or hes like the sun, the sun shining on your face on the coldest of cold days and keeping you warm. And Camerons the same, a little ball of sunshine that keeps you going throughout the day.

"To you" Louis laughed

"To everyone."

"That is a lie. You take it back you big oaf!" Louis said as he tried tackling the Alpha

Harry laughed, letting the omega push him to the ground "Never"

"Take. It. Back" Louis got out as he tried to tickle the Alpha who was trying to restrain his arms.

"No" Harry laughed some more 

-

Not far away, in the Kitchen, Anne and Cameron were watching the two wrestle around. They had just arrived home, one of Jays younger children had run up to them whilst they were out, she was crying and tattling on how her sister wouldnt share some building blocks. Jay sighed and excused herself, promising that they would meet up again soon before she walked off with her now perfectly fine "Anne?" Cameron called

"Yes baby?" 

"What papa and ha-ee doing?" The boy questioned hed never seen his papa be so happy and yet be fighting someone.

Anne gave a snort "Being dorks. Go sneak up on them and join in." She said as she gave the pup a nudge, a motion for him to go on and join the two. 

"Otay!" Cameron exclaimed happily. Running over to the two adults he jumped onto of Harrys back. Making the Alpha, who was on his knees, stumble forward a bit. 

"Cameron!" Harry exclaimed, blindly reaching behind him and grabbing the pup, swinging him around to the front of him, making cameron giggle.

"Hi Ha-ee"

Louis came up behind and gave Camerons sides a slight tickle making the boy giggle and squirm. "Hi baby"

"Hi papa"

"Did you have fun with Anne and Grandma?" The male Omega asked

Cameron gasped and wiggled a bit in Harrys arms "Yes! We make pee- p-za"

"Pizza" Louis made sure to annunciate the word then asked "What kind"

Cameron shrugged "Anne says she dont know what every-everyone likes so make cheese"

"Just cheese" Harry pouted

The pup nodded but then shook his head "And love"

"Cheese and love?" The Alpha asked

Cameron nodded and smiled brightly "Yes!"

Harry smiled back "Sounds delicious"

"Oh it is Ha-ee" Cameron giggled, wiggling his way out of Harrys arms and moving towards his papa

"Have you tried it." Louis asked 

His son shook his head "Jus' cheese. Peza not done cooking yet!" The pup exclaimed as though it was obvious, which it was.

"Oh so the cheese was good?"

"Yes!"

"You like cheese then?" Harry asked

"Yep. Cheese and love." Cameron giggled 

Harry smiled at the pup before reaching out to him "Come here Ill show you love"   
The pup took off running and Harry not far behind him, obviously just pretending to not be able to catch him.

Cameron screeched out a laugh "ha-ee no!" He giggled when Harry finally grabbed him and prepped his face with kisses.

Louis fondly smiled at the two before heading into the kitchen "Hi Anne."

"Hi son" she greeted. It confused Louis for a second before he shrugged it off.

"Did um Harry tell you his plans" Louis asked, fiddling with his fingers a bit. 

Anne slightly smirked "Maybe.. maybe not. What plans"

"Well he asked me if he could court me"

"And you said yes?"

"Yes..." 

Anne smiled so big Louis was afraid her face would split. "Oh great! Welcome to the family!" She brought Louis is for a hug and kissed his cheek. 

"Does this mean I can start calling Cameron my grandson now because Im completely for that" She asked once they pulled apart. 

"I mean... we're only courting right now and we're not sure if it will go anywhere... but yeah I guess. I mean theres no harm to it. Even if this doesn't go anywhere Im sure he would still want to see you a lot, he loves you. So yeah, I guess"

"Ive been waiting so long to be a grandma. Thank you Louis"

"Anne a granma?" Cameron asked as Harry walked over with him.

Louis shook his head "How would you like to call Anne grandma?"

"Like granma Jay?" The pup asked with the cutest head-tilt Harry had every seen. 

Louis nodded "Yes, like Grandma Jay" 

Cameron smiled wide and balled up his hands into fists before he let out a very loud screech, one that made the three adults wince but fondly smile nonetheless, "Yes!"

Louis smiled back at his son "Its settled then. You can call Anne Grandma" He stated while passing the pup over for Anne to hold. 

Cameron giggled and hugged Anne, "Hi Granma"

Anne, who had tears in her eyes, hugged him back tightly "Hi Love"

Harry moved behind Louis, putting his arms around the Omegas waist and chin on his shoulder, the two smiled at the Elder and the pup. When Cameron gave his new grandma a kiss on the cheek Louis turned his head and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek as well. It was a family coming together. Slowly but surely.


	28. Chapter 28

The courting was very successful and the two got mated three months after. It was a bit fast for Louis' liking, their mating was more of an accident than anything. Harry had gone into rut which Louis helped him through and they got mated somewhere in between there. Harry blamed himself and felt bad for it but Louis assured him that in their state of minds those few days, he was surely begging for that bite anyway. 

Being quite newly mated was still something that the two loved, Harry seemingly more than Louis, every time Harry would catch a glimpse of the mark he was press a tender kiss to it or gently press his fingers on it, either was making Louis go pliant. Everything was going wonderfully until Louis started getting sick. He couldn't get out of bed, Cameron had been sent to stay with Jay and her kids for a while until Louis got better. They didn't want him catching what his father had. Though he didn't go without shedding tears and a tantrum. 

"No! No daddy! I want papa!" That was something that Cameron had started calling Harry after the mating, no doubt Louis had a chat with him. 

"Cameron papas ill and we dont want you catching that as well."

"No! No!" Cameron cried as he kicked and hit Harry. "I make sure papa okay!" 

Harry growled at the pups antics "Cameron now thats enough! You stop this right now, I will not tolerate you kicking and hitting me. Papa isn't feeling well and we dont want you getting ill as well. Maybe if you ask Grandmas Jay nicely and be good for her You and Apollo can play together." He explained as he tried to stay at least somewhat calm. He has to remember that Cameron grew up around Omegas, Omegas raise pups more gentle and patient than Alphas. 

Cameron whimpered and apologized "Okay. I sorry."

Harry hugged the pup tighter "Its alright baby, but you cant be kicking and hitting people, thats not nice, especially when they're just trying to keep you safe. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Now, shall we get going to Grandma Jays?" Jay and her family were supposed to move into the main house once Louis and Harry got mated but said she would let the two become accustomed to being mates before they had more than just one child jumping all over them.

"Mhmm"

-

After Cameron was safely at his grandmothers cabin Harry once again sat with his sick mate and helplessly rubbed his back as he heaved into a bucket. "Lou are you sure you dont want to get checked out" The Alpha questioned 

Louis nodded, wiping his mouth and looking up at his mate "Im sure. Don't want to find out whats wrong" he mumbled tiredly. His complexion was as pale as it had ever been, his hair matted to his forehead from sweat, his eyes sunk in from dehydration and the bags under his eyes showed off how little sleep he had been getting. 

"But I do. I dont like seeing you like this. It hurts me... literally" Harry mentioned touching Louis' bond mark slightly causing the Omega to shiver. 

"I forgot about that. I um... okay." The Omega gave in, he didn't want his mate to be in pain. After they mated Harry had given Louis permission to mark him as well, knowing that they would be together forever. So every time Louis would get a stomach pain or when his head would throb from throwing up so much his mate felt that through his bond mark. Ten times stronger than he would have felt it if that mark weren't there. 

Harry gave a grateful smile "I'll get Liam. You rest" he commanded and he pet his mates slightly sweaty hair. Smoothing it down.

Louis glared at the man for the words he spoke. "Not much else to do idiot" 

Harry growled and nipped at the mans neck "Im still you're Alpha baby" he reminded

The Omega rolled his eyes at the Alphas dominance "Yes. My big bad idiotic Alpha. Whom I love very much."

The Alpha gave a peck to his lovers cheek. "Love you too. Ill be back"

-

"Well you can definitely bring Cameron back." Liam said after the check up. He had hooked Louis up to a few machines and a drip. Needed to keep track of his levels and the boy was most definitely dehydrated. 

Harry furrowed his brow and grabbed his mated hand, caressing it slightly. "But Lou is still ill. We dont want him catching it."

Liam let out a laugh that confused the two mates even further. "Id be very worried if he caught it, something you cant catch. Congrats Louis you're pregnant!" He broke the news, a huge grin plastered on his face. 

Louis' reaction did not meet the doctors however. He turned even whiter than he was, having just gained some color back to his skin. "Im preg- Alpha" Louis whimpered reaching out for his mate. He wasn't ready. Harry went to crawl on the bed by his mate but was met with a weak omega arm pushing him away and reaching for the bin before throwing up again. He proceeded to crawl in the bed and just rubbed his mates back as he gagged and heaved. 

Liam gave the two a sad smile as he watched. "Ill leave you two but Harry come get me when you're done because we do need to discuss some things." He would be back later with some pills for Louis to stop some of his nausea.

Harry looked up at the doctor and smiled. "Okay. Thank you Li"

Once Louis was done and was feeling okay-ish again he gripped on tightly to his Alpha and cried. "Im not ready. We're not ready. We just got mated. Cameron will be jealous. I cant do this Haz"

Harry kissed the top oh his mates head, holding him tight, he promised "You can. we can. We're completely ready."

However Louis didn't believe him and shook his head "We're not. You're gone a lot and I- I cant even look after Cameron right. I cant do this"

"You can." Harry repeated. "I wont leave as much, I promise and you look after Cameron just find. Him and the new baby have two wonderful grandmothers who would love to help watch them, and you're sisters, they're old enough to look after them as well. We'll be fine. I promise"

Louis shrugged. He still wasnt okay with it knew he wasnt getting anywhere with his Alpha. He was tired and a fight seemed even more exhausting "Okay"

Harry nodded and gave louis one more kiss and got up "Ill go get Liam"

Harry was gone a total of five minutes and liam took another five minutes to arrive after Harry had went back to the room. "You two talk it out?" Liam asked as he entered the room. 

Louis shrugged "Yeah. I guess"

"Well I hope you were happy finding out about one baby, because you're having two. You're going to have twins!" Liam announced. Harry face lit up but then quickly turned into worry. He looked over at his mate. 

Louis didnt last after that, he passed out. When he woke up only Harry was there and all the machines other than the drip was gone, apparently he still needed to be on fluids. Harry was sitting in the lounge chair, his head hung and his leg bouncing making his arm that was resting on top of it go along with it. 

He must have sensed his mate was awake because he looked up at the Omega and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, you're awake. You feeling okay baby?"

Louis' bottom lip wobbled a bit before he shook his head "No"

Harry cooed sadly and moved toward his mate and hugging him "Whats wrong?"

Louis let out a frustrated scream and threw his arms in the air, nearly hitting Harry in the face in the process. "Everything. Im not ready for two more babies! One was bad enough."

Harry growled at the Omegas words "Nothing is "bad enough" one was good enough, two is even better. Thats two more little pups to love. I don't want to hear you say another bad thing about them when they could easily be taken away from us. I think were blessed to have two little us's coming, I think we're completely ready, and I think Cameron will be just fine, I think he'll love them."

"You think those things but what do you know?" Louis cried out desperately. 

Harry gently grabbed his mates face "I know were ready, I know we're blessed, I know Cameron will be just fine. Hes a very understanding child. I know it will be hard in the beginning but I know we will get a hang of it. I know Cameron is going to love helping out and I know Cam is going to love showing them new things once they're older"

And maybe those words managed to calm the Omega down just a bit.


	29. Chapter 29

Louis had just walked out of the bathroom, he just finished giving his daughter a bath after she rolled around in some mud while she was in wolf form. He didn't even get a seconds break when he heard the pitters of feet running towards him and a tattling child. "Papa! Haley took my favourite pen" Cameron exclaimed, roughly bumping into his sister. 

The little girl shook her head and pouted, tears threatening to spill "I didnt papa, Cammy lying!"

Cameron let out a little growl "You little beast. I am not. Look at her tongue it got the purple ink on it. She was chewing on my pen."

Louis shook his head as he listened to his children bicker , he bent down to his daughters height and put his thumb on her chin, "C'mon Haley open up" he coaxed. Hesitantly the girl opened up her mouth, sure enough there was a splotch of purple on her tongue. 

Louis let go of the girls chin and she closed her mouth, he shook his head in disappointment making the little girl whimper, "Now Haley, not only do you know stealing isn't nice, but putting things that dont belong in your mouth in there isnt good either. Better hope you dont get sick."

Cameron glared "I hope you do. Karmas a bitch" he swore

Louis gasped at the choice of his sons words and gave him a quick swat to the butt making the young omega whimper "Cameron! You are nine years old, you will not start swearing until you are at least sixteen"

"But 'ollo can swear"

Louis shook his head "Thats his parents' choice, mine and your fathers choice is that you will not be swearing. Now wheres you pen?"

The glare returned to the boys face "Haley has it still"

Louis extended a hand out "Haley give me your brothers pen." The girl tentatively put the purple pen in her papas hand. 

"You wont get this for two days for swearing. And you my dear are going in the corner for stealing and putting it in your mouth. After we clean up your mouth."

"But papa" Haley whined stomping her feet. 

"No whining. If you dont like the corner than you dont be naughty." The adult chastised 

At that moment Harry decided to show up "Okay. E and Alex are down for their nap." He spoke, not even realizing that there was another problem at hand right in front up him until his mate let out a relieved sigh. 

"Thank goodness you're here. Can you please go brush Haleys tongue. She put Camerons pen in her mouth and it must have exploded. Then shes going in the corner for eight minutes." Louis said as he gave his daughter a push over to her father who grabbed her hand and began walking to the bathroom. "You naughty girl. Lets go"

the pup whined again "I dont want to daddy" she tried stopping them by digging her feet into the carpet. Though that did not work out. Harry picked her up with ease and placed her on his hip. 

"Thats not my problem." He replied and carried on to the bathroom. 

Still in the hall Louis sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. "Cameron come here." He called to the boy who was being to retreat away. 

Cameron stopped and turned around with a pout on his lips. "I didnt do anything"

Louis gave him a smile and opened his arms. "I just want a cuddle for old times sake. I miss you being an only child."

Cameron smiled and ran over to his dad sitting down in between his legs and letting his dad hug him. "Me too." Me muttered 

Louis laughed "I wouldn't have it any other way though"

Cameron scuffed and looked up at Louis "I would. I would have more brothers and not so many sisters." 

"Youve got just as many brothers as you do sisters. Your brothers are just young" Louis reminded. 

"Exactly" Cameron exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. 

Louis laughed and waved his arms dismissively "Go find Ernest and do something."

Cameron nodded "Ill go find Ernie. What about 'ollo?"

Louis shook his head at his sons question "You're not allowed to see Apollo for a few days either. You cant go around swearing especially around your siblings."

"Fine." The nine year old sighed and stalked off. Leaving Louis alone.

Louis sat back and sighed. He loved all of his kids, but it could get very hectic. Hes got five of them after all. Twins seemed to run in both sides of the family. Harry and his brother were twins and Louis had two sets of twins as siblings and now he himself has two sets of twins. Cameron is 9, then Opal who is an Omega and Haley who is an Alpha, are nearly five, and lastly Edward and Alexander are a year old.  
Anne and Johanna couldnt be more happy, especially Anne, she loves being Grandma, Johanna is still busy with her children and her new mate. So its not as much of a

-

Later that night Louis was getting ready for bed he had his glasses on and was reading a book while doing his usual things before bed when Harry wrapped his arms around the omega "Hi love" he greeted with a kiss to his mate mark. 

Louis smiled and turned to get a proper kiss "Hi Hazza"

"I love you, you know that right?"

Louis smiled up at the man "Of course I do. Whats up?"

"Why would you assume somethings up?"

Louis shrugged and smiled "I dont know, maybe the fact that you're being overly loving"

Harry buried his head in the crook of his mates neck. "Ive got a business trip in the morning" the alpha sighed out. He didn't want to go, just wanted to stay with his mate and children. He could swear sometimes that being Head Alpha held some sort of curse with it. Its supposed to be a good happy thing to be Head Alpha but when you have a wonderful and beautiful mate and adorable children you don't want to leave them. 

"What time? How long?" Louis questioned

Harry sighed "At four and for two weeks"

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat. Two weeks. "You should have told me earlier, I wouldn't have made you put the pups to bed. Now you're going to be tired."

"No Ill be fine. That was the last time I get to put our pups to bed for two weeks, possibly forever" Harry muttered 

Louis whined and whimpered "Dont say that Alpha"

Harry frowned at his mate who was nearly in tears "I cant promise anything Lou. This meeting is about land. Those meetings never go well."

Louis was properly in tears now "Don't say that please. You'll be okay. You have to be okay." Harry didn't respond to that. He couldn't promise being okay. The two fell asleep cuddling each other as though it were the last time they would get to do so. And it very well could be a possibility that neither of them wanted to happen. 

Harry had left that next morning at four, after going around to each of his kids and giving them a final kiss on their foreheads, cuddling his babies one more time, saying goodbye to his mother, and to his mate who sat crying on his shoulder for at least five minutes. Louis may or may not have slept with Anne that night. The elder Omega knowing how it felt to have their mate leave and not knowing if they'll return. She mothered Louis the rest of the night. 

-

A week and a half into the business trip louis woke in the middle of the night with sharp pains in his neck. With his cries Cameron, Niall, and Liam came running in to his room.

"Whats wrong papa" Cameron asked 

Niall who had his arms around the child replied "I think its his neck Cam."

"Is he going to be alright?" Cameron asked. His father was sitting up in bed with his head between his knees, hands on his neck, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead, and he was letting out either screams or screeches of pain. 

Liam gave a quick check over, trying to touch the Luna as little as possible "Lets hope yeah?"

The pain must have calmed down a bit at least enough for Louis to look at the others in the room in worry and question. Liam noticed his friends worry and gave him an answer "Its your mate mark Lou, its red and hot"

Something clicked in the Omegas brain, you could see it in his eyes, the eyes that had previously held pain and tiredness not were fiery with worry. "Harry! Hes not okay" he gripped at his neck. Scratching at it. 

Niall frowned and moved himself onto the bed. Holding onto Louis' hands so he couldn't cause more harm to his neck. Louis eventually gave up the fight of getting his hands to his mark and slumped against the other omega "Hes not okay!" He cried. "Hes not okay" he broke off into a whisper. 

Cameron crawled onto the bed as well and cuddled up to his father. Hoping it would bring some sort of comfort. Liam who had left the room to get a remedy of some returned and placed a gooey substance on the Omegas neck. The mark instantly cooled from the bright fiery red to a pinkish tint to the original bruise like color. 

They had managed to fall asleep like that hoping their Alpha would be alright, that Louis would be alright, and that they wouldn't have to sleep like this every night because the neck cramps would get sickening.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter

On the fifth week since Harry left, marking at a little over a month of him not being home. Louis' mating mark finally cooled down. A sense of relief washed over him. He didn't know if the bond was finally breaking or if his Alpha was okay and near to home. Only time would tell. But right now the pain was gone and he could finally breathe.

That didnt last all day however. Random spurts of pain would kick in more intense than ever before, but still much better than constantly being in pain. He was on edge all day, shaky hands, and a jumbled mind. He had put the wrong clothes on some of his kids and continuously dropped things. Cameron being the good child that he is was there to help his father, after all he was nine, hes learning about mating and bond marks. He knows his father must be in pain, he knows that his dad could be lying dead somewhere and the bond was breaking. He could see his fathers bond mark changing colors throughout the day. He prayed that it wouldnt fade, that it would go back to its normal dark purple colour with its hints of red in it. 

Every time Louis let out of cry of pain Cameron was there to comfort him, bringing frozen foods to cool down the mark when it heated back up. 

Cameron finally got sick of seeing his father go through continuous ups and downs throughout the day. "Papa? Why dont you switch" the pup knew that the waves of pain would lessen in wolf form. Hes learnt that wolves have a much higher pain tolerance than humans. 

Louis gave his son a grateful smile but shook his head "I need to take care of all of my pups"

"I can take care of Haley and Opal for a little while. The other two can switch with you"

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Louis questioned. He didn't want to have his son stress. 

Cameron rolled his eyes "Yes papa"

"If anything gets out of hand you find one of your grandmothers or your aunts okay?"

"Yes papa"

"Thank you my big boy" Louis kissed the top of the child's head before stalking off to another room to switch into his wolf form. 

-

"Papa?" Cameron called two days later. His father was currently sitting in the grass and letting the breeze hit his fur. His two youngest children doing the same. 

The wolf looked towards the boy  
"Haley and Opal want to play on your back"  
Louis made a grunt and laid down on the ground. "Yay!" The two girls cheered. Jumping onto their fathers back and waiting for him to get up. "Up papa up!" Opal giggled

"Careful Opal. Papa doesnt feel good. Remember." Cameron reminded. 

"Right" the girl leaned down and whispered "up papa up" 

Louis looked at his eldest son and rolled his eyes before getting up making Cameron giggle. 

-

Harry lamely walked towards the pack house. 

Hes greeted by the sight of his mate sitting in front of the house in his beautiful white wolf form. As soon as Louis saw it was his mate he jumped up and pranced over to Harry jumping on him. It had been a week since Louis first switched to his wolf form. 

"Hi baby" Harry greeted. 

Louis was whimpering and licking his Alphas face. "As much as I love your wolf, change so I can actually kiss you." The wolf huffed and licked the Alphas mouth making the Alpha wrinkle his nose and wipe his lips. Kisses were a lot more slobbery when they came from a wolf.

As Louis switched Harry took of his shirt and handed it to his mate so he wouldnt be nude. The Alpha had a vest on under his T-shirt and although it had stains all over it Louis had no problem jumping on him. "Oh Alpha! Ive missed you so much! I thought you were gone for good"

Harry held onto his mate, burying his face into the side of his mates neck. "Ive missed you too love. And my puppies!" He broke he hug with his mate, keeping one arm around him and crouched down spreading his other arm out so he could hug his children. 

The two youngest crawled to him babbling nonsense the only legible thing coming out of their mouths was dada. The twin girls giddily jumped into their dads arms careful of their papa who had the babies in his arms. 

Louis felt content once again. Harry, however feeling content, frowned when he noticed a missing child. Looking to his right he saw Cameron standing with his head hung down and was picking at his thumb. "Come on Cam" Harry called making the pups head snap up. 

Cameron kicked his foot in the grass a bit and clasped his hands behind his back. He gave a shrug. "Thought I should let them see you first" 

Harry brought his arm away from his daughters making them whine and nuzzle into him further. He held out his hand which Cameron shyly took. Harry pulled the pup into the hug with everyone else.

"You're my baby too. Always will be" harry mumbled into the pups hair. 

After a few minutes of the hug everyone slowly backed away to do something else. Harry waited until everyone was off of him "Um does anyone happen to know where Liam is?" He asked. Cameron nodded and ran to get the doctor. 

"No. Are you hurt? Lets get you inside" He could see that the Alphas arms were all gouged up but none looked infected. They already looked to be healing. He couldnt see any other part of the mans body because of his clothes. 

Harry shrugged "I just want him to check if theres any infection."

"I want to see" Louis whined setting his pups down and tugging at the Alphas clothes. 

Harry grabbed the Omegas hands a placed gentle kisses on them. "I dont want you to see"

"I want to see tho"

"Louis I said no"

"Sorry" louis whimpered 

"Its fine baby. I just dont want you or the pups to see"

"Its that bad" Louis asked biting his lip in worry 

Harry shook his head "Ive got lots of Omegas on my hands love. With your caring and nurturing side two scratches would look awful. No?"

"You're right. So youve got more than two scratches?"

The Alpha chuckled "yes baby"

-

Harry had infection in his left leg. Luckily it was caught before it spread further. His leg also had a fracture so Liam put a cast on it for safe measures, he knew that the couples kids were going to be jumping all over their father after not seeing him for over a month. 

-

The family was all in the living room, they had just finished a game of candy land. Harry was laying on the couch asleep and each of the pups were sleeping on top of him and Cameron beside him tucked safely under his arm. Louis smiled at the sight before grabbing the two babies and moving them to their cribs in the couples bedroom. He then grabbed the two girls and put them in his and Harrys bed. Once again going back to the living room he woke up his mate and asked him to carry Cameron to their room. The Alpha tiredly nodded and made his way to his room. 

By the time louis got back to his and Harry's room the three pups were once again cuddled up to their father. 

Yeah. Louis is most definitely happy and content.


End file.
